Roles reversed
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew has always been May's hero, always been the one to get her out of trouble. When he is kidnapped, it looks like the roles have been, well, reversed. Throw in another boy and an old enemy and both their lives are in danger. Will May be able to save him before it's too late? Contestshipping. I do NOT own any of the characters, except my OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. May's life

**A/N: So this is Roles reversed. It was a request from Debapriya, but not a movie/episode twist request. No, I was given a basic plot line and well, I'm giving it a go. I hope this satisfies you Debapriya :) And without any further mention, I will get this story under way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**May's life**

May's POV

"Calling Sapphire, please come to the office immediately." A voice rang out over the sound system. I groaned. That was me; Sapphire was my code-name. I was meant to be resting; waiting in the lounge with my good friends Mina and Jaiden for our dismissal.

"What did you do wrong this time?" Jaiden teased.

"Nothing," I said, "not that I know of."

"You better go," Mina said, "sounds urgent."

"You'll wait for me before you leave won't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jaiden said, grinning. Mina smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Jay's just kidding," Mina said, "go. We'll wait."

"Just make sure I won't come back to see you guys making out ok?" I teased, winking at them. I laughed as their faces went red and they both yelled indignant protests at the same time before I walked out. They were obvious in their love for each other, but both refused to admit it. So I teased them. Maybe one day, they could answer back and tell me they actually were dating. Until then, I had to wait…and set them up.

"Sapphire! Report to the office now!" The voice rang out again. It was probably some new receptionist getting a little freaked out by my boss' impatience.

"I'm coming," I grumbled, making my way through the halls. This was my life outside of contests. I was part of an anti-villain team called Team Gama. It stands for Government and Mandate Agents. Kind of like a secret police type thing. I'd been a part of it ever since I was little and they had saved my family from a team that no longer exists named team Alpha. They were a 'take over the universe' type team, but not directed at Pokémon. Sure, Pokémon were powerful and getting control of a legendary could be pretty devastating, but this team was different. They were ruthless. They manipulated and sometimes killed people. Team Alpha had taken my family, Max, mum, dad and me. They were planning to kill us to make an example from people who opposed them. Team Gama came in and saved us in time, but as repayment, I was forced to join as a new recruitment. I still haven't paid off my debt either. You could never repay something as large as having someone save not only our life, but your family's lives as well.

I pushed the speaker button next to the door to his office.

"Sapphire here, reporting to urgent calling," I said into the microphone.

"Ah yes, come in," he replied. I opened the door and froze. My boss, a middle aged man with dark blonde hair speckled with patches of silver and blue eyes named Jacob Daniels; was not alone. Next to him was a tall boy, who looked close to maybe 15 or 16, close to my age at least. His hair was bright red and cut short. He looked up and I saw he had pale blue eyes.

The door slammed behind me, alerting them to my presence.

"Ah, Sapphire," he said, "thank goodness you're here."

"What do you need me for?" I asked, "Is this another criminal?" My hands reached to my belt where I had a dagger concealed. To my surprise Jacob laughed.

"You needn't be on guard Sapphire," he said, "This is my son. I said I'd introduce you."

"Um…" I had no idea what to say. This was what was urgent? I was expecting some sort of mission that required immediate action.

"He has seen some of your work and has grown fond of you," Jacob continued, "so I'll leave him to introduce himself. I'll give you a few minutes together before you can leave for the day." I gulped, hearing the word fond. This wasn't what I thought it was, was it? Jacob left, apparently ignorant to my discomfort.

"Um…Hi," I said, waving at the boy.

"I'm Craig," he said, "I'm sorry how my dad called you here urgently. Must be annoying, especially since you probably want to get off and go home right?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "but don't worry about it."

"No, I feel terrible!" he exclaimed, "I'm holding you up. I said I wanted to meet you and all, but my dad just forced this upon both of us." Well, he didn't seem so bad, but still…

"Hey, I understand," I said, "It's no big deal. But I would like to go. My friends are waiting for me." I had to get out of here as soon as I could.

"Ah, ok," he said, "maybe you'd like to catch up another time?" I internally winced.

"Sure," I agreed, "some other time."

"Can I have your number?" he asked. I took my pen from my pocket. I grabbed his wrist and wrote it on the back of his hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" he said. I nodded. I offered him a smile and walked out as calmly as I could before I ran all the way back to Mina and Jaiden.

* * *

"So what was the call about?" Jaiden asked. I gulped down the huge lump in my throat.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mina asked. I winced.

"I had to meet Jacob's son," I said.

"Ooh, what's he like?" Mina asked, "Is he cute? Is he nice? Or is he hot? What's he look like? Do you think we'd get along?" I watched Jaiden's face darken with his jealousy, even though he was trying to hide it. I smiled slightly. If only my friends could admit their way too obvious love for each other.

"Well, he seems ok," I said, "His name's Craig. He has red hair and blue eyes and is pretty tall. Maybe even taller than Jaiden. I guess you'd get along. I didn't really stick around for too long."

"Oh ok. I prefer brunette guys," Mina said, shrugging, "Now tell me why you were so worked up about this."

"I…I think I'm going to have to be his girlfriend," I said, starting to shake again.

"What!" Mina exclaimed. Jaiden put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her from the anger that would no doubt be stirring inside her.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Jacob said that he was fond of me," I said, "I think he wants me to get together with Craig."

"Are you sure you're not just misunderstanding?" Jaiden asked. I shook my head.

"I have to repay my debt somehow," I explained, "I think this is how I have to do it."

"WHAT!" Mina yelled even louder. Jaiden covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh May," Jaiden said sympathetically, "Are you sure?"

"I-I-I'm not ready for t-this," I stuttered, trying not to cry.

"Honestly, when _would_ you _ever_ be ready for this?" Jaiden said.

"I don't know," I said, "sometime when I'm not in love with someone else."

"That's so unfair!" Mina yelled, her voice half muffled from Jaiden's hand, "Let me go Jaiden, I want to talk." Jaiden grinned cheekily at her.

"No," he said. Mina glared at him. I watched with mild amusement as they flirted with each other.

"You guys need to kiss and start going out already," I said. Both of them blushed and looked away. Jaiden took his hand from her mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

"Never!" Mina exclaimed, apparently missing the look of hurt that flashed through Jaiden's eyes.

"Yeah, what she said," Jaiden muttered. I rolled my eyes. What are you gonna do with stubborn friends?

"Anyway," Mina said, "What are we gonna do about this Craig guy?"

"Please, I just don't wanna talk about it for now," I said, "In fact; I kinda just wanna go home."

"Want us to come with?" Mina asked. I shook my head and offered her a smile.

"Thanks," I said, "but I'll be fine. I just need to be alone to think it over." And maybe talk to my mum about it.

"See you here tomorrow?" Mina asked.

"Idiot," Jaiden snickered, "tomorrow is a contest. None of us are training. Of course we'll see each other." Oh right. I'd forgotten the contest. That would surely make me feel better.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled coming through the front door.

"Hey honey," My mum called, "You're home early. I thought you'd be out with those friends of yours."

"I decided to have a quiet night," I said.

"Well if you want, there's left over pasta bake in the fridge. All you have to do is heat it up," Mum said. I walked to the fridge and opened it, getting myself a serving of the said food. I put it in the microwave.

"How is my beautiful girl?" Dad asked, coming into the kitchen and gently kissing the top of my head, "How was your day at training?"

"It was good I guess," I said, biting my lip, "something's come up…And I want to talk to mum."

"Another dangerous mission?" Dad questioned, "good idea. Wouldn't want mum to freak out." I bit my lip again. Not quite. My parents hadn't exactly agreed to my recruitment of this team. In fact, they were pretty against it, but when you owe someone the lives of all your family, you can't do anything to protest.

My mum was always worried I'd be killed or hurt, but the worst injury I'd come out with so far was several gashes along my arms, legs and back.

My dad was worried too, but he didn't show it as much. He was also proud of me for doing the right thing, even though it was dangerous and not what I would want to do.

Max was scared for me. Always afraid that each time he saw me, it would be the last. So Max had become clingy. It was strange how people changed when something happened.

Of course no-one else knew. It was a secret spy thing after all. I couldn't tell anyone, not Drew, not Solidad, not Ash, not anyone.

I took my food out the microwave and ate it quietly.

"MAY!" Arms wrapped around me with such sudden force that I almost fell off my chair.

"Max!" I squealed, feeling my balance sway, "let go." He did what he was told and I fell off for real.

"Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my head.

"You're home May," Max said.

"Yes I'm home," I groaned. He hugged me again. I pushed him off me.

"As happy as I am to see you too, I need to talk to mum," I said. He nodded.

"Alone," I said.

"Oh…ok," He said, walking away almost dejected. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my forehead.

"After I've talked to mum, I'll play a game with you or something," I offered, "Does that make it better?" Max nodded enthusiastically and went back upstairs. Poor boy. He had changed a lot after being kidnapped. He was traumatised. He only stayed home all day and played like a little kid still. I was worried he'd never return to his old self. Even his smart mouthed comments would be welcome. Anything to get it back to how it used to be.

"Mum," I called, walking into the lounge room.

"Yes May?" she said, looking up.

"I want to talk to you," I said.

"What do you want to talk to me about sweetie?" she asked.

"It's about…boys," I said hesitantly.

"Oh May, have you got a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not quite," I said, "Look, Jacob introduced me to his son today and he's seems like a nice guy and all, but I don't wanna date him. Only I think Jacob expects me too as part of repaying our debt. Mum, I don't want to! What can I do?"

"Oh May," she said, "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but you know we can't protest. Maybe if you already had a boyfriend he wouldn't expect you to."

"Who?" I choked out, "mum, there isn't anyone who would date me on such short notice."

"What about Jaiden?" Mum said, "He'd know and be understanding."

"Mum, he's in the team. Jacob would know about it as soon as we 'broke up' and then I'd be back down to square one," I said, "besides, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble between Mina and Jaiden."

"What about Drew?" Mum suggested, causing me to blush slightly, "surely if you told him it was to avoid being forced to date someone else, he'd do it."

"I dunno mum," I said, "what if he doesn't?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to date that other boy," Mum said, sighing heavily, "I'm so sorry. I wish we could do something, but I can't. Will you be ok May?" I forced a small smile.

"I'll be fine," I said, brushing away the few stray tears that had leaked through the corner of my eyes, "I'll just ask Drew to be my temporary boyfriend." I couldn't tell though, if I wanted him to say yes and save me or to say no and teach me not to be so selfish. I guess I'd find out tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like the first chapter of my new story? It's a little faster than I'm used to. Usually I do a bit of an introduction first (which I kinda did now that I think about it) But I've also thrown myself head first into half of the main plot already. Also, what do you think of Mina and Jaiden? For all of you who don't know, Mina and Jaiden are my OCs. If you haven't read my _'Dare or Truth: Pokemon style'_ or _'Matchmaking madness'_, you probably won't know who they are. But this is my first time using them in a story quite like this. I just didn't think anyone else could really fit the roles I needed for them. Mina and Jaiden are a pairing of sorts or shipping, whatever you want to call it, and they are sort of going to be a side focus throughout pretty much the whole thing. Also, all contestshipping fans, please DO NOT HATE ME FOR THE WHOLE THING WITH CRAIG! It is part of the plot. I did say it was contestshipping though, so it will end with May and Drew. Come on, it's not spoiling anything. you all know that I couldn't split my favourite shipping. I just needed it for plot purposes. Because I am trying something a little...different with the romantic sides of things between May and Drew. Anyway, I think that's all I really needed to say. Tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Mess

**Mess**

May's POV

"May!"

"Yikes!" I squeaked as a body collided with mine and I was knocked over. I rolled around, throwing off the person who had tackled me.

"Ouch." Turned to see Mina, rubbing her head. Laughter rang out. I looked up to see Jaiden, chuckling.

"Told you you'd get hurt Mina," Jaiden said, grinning, "I warned you." Mina pouted and got up.

"Sorry May," Jaiden said to me, "Mina had coffee." I nodded understandingly. Mina tended to go a little crazy on coffee. Most of the time, we tried to avoid giving it to her, but there was the occasional slip up.

"Are you ready May?" Mina asked, "Are you ready? I'm ready. Are you ready? What are you doing for your appeals? I think I'll use Ninetales. I can never go wrong with Ninetales. Are you using Beautifly? She's pretty. You could totally-mmff." Jaiden covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from talking.

"Like I said, sorry for Mina," Jaiden said. I had to laugh at the way Jaiden took responsibility for her. Apologising for her, looking after her. They were basically a couple as it was, minus the kissing, but that could all change. All it would take was something to wake them from their stubborn denial.

"It's ok Jaiden," I said, smiling slightly, trying to hold in my laughter. Mina shook her head, trying to get Jaiden's hand away from her mouth.

"Let go Jaiden," Mina said, her voice muffled. He took his hand away, wiping it on his jeans.

"May, what are you doing on the floor?" I froze at hearing that voice. The voice of the guy I was going to ask to be my temporary boyfriend. I flushed slightly.

"Aww May," He mock cooed, "You're blushing. I have to wonder, is it because you're on the ground, or is my presence enough to make you blush?" Arrogant, overconfident jerk! And I was asking this to be my boyfriend for a few days? He held his hand out and I gratefully took it as he helped me up. He didn't let go immediately and I blushed more. He smirked and moved closer. My eyes widened. What did he think he was doing? His lips brushed against my ear.

"It _is_ me isn't it?" he whispered, his cool breath sending shivers up my spine.

"NO!" I shrieked. He chuckled and let me go.

"Good luck May," he said, flicking his hair as he walked away, "you'll need it." My mouth dropped.

"Stupid, overconfident," I muttered, "arrogant-"

"Cute, dreamy, handsome," Mina put in, cutting me off.

"As if!" I yelled.

* * *

I'd done terribly in the contest. I made it past the appeals with a very low score, but Jaiden had very quickly taken down my Beautifly with his Jolteon. Now I was watching the last round. It was Mina against Drew. He released Absol and Mina released Ninetales.

"Go Mina!" Jaiden yelled, surprising me. He was usually quite quiet.

"Go Mina!" I yelled, copying him, but I was only half there. I actually didn't know who I wanted to win. Mina or Drew? Both were friends of mine, even if Drew was my rival. Hey, no-one ever said you had to stick to just one thing. I could be friends and rivals with him. Usually I'd cheer for Mina without hesitation. He doesn't really need me to cheer for him. Mina usually does. As confident as Mina looked on stage, she really wasn't. Jaiden and I were one of the few people who knew what a bundle of nerves she'd actually be inside. Mina needed the confidence and a win would give her that. But now, I think I wanted Drew to win. If Drew won, he'd be in a really good mood and just maybe, he'd be more understanding of my predicament. I was torn between who I really wanted to win.

"Fire spin!" Mina yelled, snapping me from it. I'd missed half the battle already? Mina's points were dropping low, but I knew how quickly it could turn around.

"Water pulse," Drew said coolly. Mina's face flickered and I saw her anxiety for a brief moment before she covered it. The water pulse from Absol extinguished the fire type move and then continued to wash over Ninetales.

"Man, Mina is getting thoroughly beaten today," Jaiden said. I nodded, watching. Ninetales probably wouldn't be able to last for much longer. Ninetales was a strong Pokémon. Mina made she to raise her up strong, but I could see the moves Drew just kept attacking with were taking their toll, especially that water pulse.

"And Drew is the winner!" Vivian yelled. I looked down to see Mina returning her unconscious Pokémon. She looked up into the stand with sad eyes as Drew went to collect his ribbon. I turned to glance at Jaiden. His eyes held sympathy for her.

"Mina's gonna be upset," he whispered. I knew that. Coffee also had to effect of making Mina more emotional, so she didn't take losses as well.

"And this is where she needs her loving boyfriend to go down, kiss her and tell her he loves her anyway," I teased. Jaiden blushed furiously and turned away. I sniggered into my palm.

"Anyway, **_we_** should go comfort her," he said, emphasising 'we'.

"Well, ok," I said. It wouldn't hurt. Drew would be busy for a while anyway.

* * *

We saw Mina backstage. Her shoulders were drooped and her back was turned to us.

"Hey Mina," Jaiden said softly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice croaky. Both Jaiden and I looked at each other, nodding in silent agreement. She'd, no doubt, been crying. Being the tallest, he curled an arm over Mina's shoulders and pulled her to him. It was an agreement we had whenever Mina was upset. Jaiden would hug her, making her feel safe with the way she could fit into his arms so nicely. I would do whatever else I could do to help.

Mina, like predicted, turned around and put her face in Jaiden's shirt, shaking as she silently let her tears go. I went to the coordinator's lounge. There was usually tea and coffee in there. Not that I was going to give her more coffee, no way! I just wanted the milk. Drinking milk could sometimes help settle her down. I started to pour some milk into a glass when the door opened. I ignored whoever came in. Most likely just another coordinator.

"May." I froze. It was Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked, in no mood for his teasing. I put the milk away, grabbing the cup in my hands. I turned around, meeting his eyes.

"You did terribly," he said bluntly, "did I really put you off?" He frowned slightly.

"I know," I said, "I just have a few things on my mind."

"A good coordinator wouldn't let those sorts of things distract them," he said, flicking his hair. Before I could reply, a squeal came from outside the door. Drew's fan girls. I saw Drew cringe. He didn't like the fan girls that swarmed like that. Well, he didn't mind that they were his fans and cheering him. He just hated the fact that they were crazy 'in love' with him and always asked him to be their boyfriend. He'd told me that once after escaping.

"Go, your fan girls are waiting," I said, "and I have my friends waiting." I went towards the door, the glass of milk tight in my hands.

"I don't really want to," I heard him mutter. I winced. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't ask him to be my boyfriend. It would make too much of a mess. Drew didn't want to date. He hated the attention. If he did date, he'd get even more attention. And I was only doing it for selfish reasons. It wasn't right.

"Hey I'm back," I said, coming to them. Mina had stopped shaking, but her face was still buried in Jaiden's jumper. Jaiden looked at me.

"Hey Mina," I said, "I've got some milk if you want." She lifted her face up. It was red and still a little damp. She took the glass from my hands and put it to her lips, taking small sips. I jumped as I felt my Pokégear vibrating. I flipped it opened.

"Hello?" I said.

'Hey Sapphire.' I froze up. It was Craig.

"Um…My real name's May, just call me May."

'Oh right. Well I was just wondering where you were.'

"Um…I'm at the contest hall at the moment. Why?"

'Well…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out. Get lunch together. Maybe do something fun. You know, since you just wanted to get home yesterday. You don't have anything planned do you?' I felt panic grip me. I wasn't ready for this. I bit my lip, wondering what I should do. Jaiden shot me a confused look. Mina was oblivious, just standing there, much calmer now. A small idea tingled at the back of my brain. It could cheer Mina up and I could get out of it. The only thing was that I was sucking two other people into my problem and Jaiden would more than likely kill me for it.

'May? Are you still there?'

"Yeah, just hang on a minute, I gotta…uh…check my schedule." I covered the speaker with my hand and ran as fast as I could. Where was that grasshead when I needed him? I looked all around. I didn't have much time to do this. I spotted his mop of green and ran towards it.

"Drew!" I yelled, pushing through some fan girls. He turned to my voice. A few fan girls shot glares at me, but I ignored them.

"May?" he questioned, looking confused, "What's up?" I dragged his head down and put my lips next to his ear so none of the other girls could hear.

"Go on a date with me," I said.

* * *

"What!" he exclaimed, "May did you just-"

"Yes," I said, cutting him off before the girls could guess what I had just asked, "I'll explain later. I just really, really need you to do this for me. Please Drew."

"When?" he asked.

"like, now," I said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You better have a pretty good reason," he said.

"Trust me," I said.

"Well I guess so," he said, "just let me lose them." His eyes darted around to his fan girls and I got the message.

"Ok," I said.

"Meet me out at the park just down the road," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran back to Mina and Jaiden.

"Mina," I said, "How'd you like a date?"

"What?" she asked, looking at me. Jaiden looked shocked and confused. I gritted my teeth for what I was about to do.

"Craig's on the phone," I said, "And I'm busy. Would you like to meet up with him instead? He said he'd take you out to lunch and then do something fun." Mina's eyes darted briefly to Jaiden, who was scowling with his jealousy.

"I guess so," she said, "sounds fun." I nodded.

"Hello Craig? Are you still there?"

'Yep. So can you?'

"No, sorry, I'm going out with a friend. But Mina offered to go instead."

'She doesn't have to.'

"Please, I feel bad. And she was kinda down."

'Oh ok. I'll cheer her up then. Tell her that I'll meet her at the Brown Sugar café in about an hour?'

"Sounds good. I promise, I'll meet up with you some other time."

'Ok. I'll hold you to that.'

"Sure. Well I have to go now. Bye."

'Bye May.' He hung up and I put my Pokégear back into my pocket. I saw Mina's confused look and Jaiden's glare. What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Dates

**Dates**

May's POV

I cleared my throat nervously. I didn't know Jaiden could glare like that.

"Craig said to meet him at the Brown Sugar café in about an hour," I said.

"Can I ask why I have to go on a date with this guy again?" Mina asked, frowning, "I don't remember you being busy today."

"I…uh…Have a date," I said, blushing.

"Aww," Mina cooed, "That's cute. Anyway, I better go get ready." She skipped out happily. Oh boy. I kinda felt sorry for Craig. He wouldn't know how to deal with caffeinated Mina. Jaiden scowled at the door as it slammed shut before he directed that same look at me.

"You didn't have a date before," Jaiden growled. I gulped.

"Well…uh, I didn't…but it was just…um…unexpected and I sort of uh, panicked," I said.

"So why did you drag Mina into this?" Jaiden asked.

"Because she was down," I said, "I thought it could cheer her up."

"That's my job," Jaiden said.

"Oh don't be mad at me," I begged, "I just panicked ok? I wasn't ready to go on a date with him."

"May, when would you be ready?" Jaiden pointed out. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but it didn't make it go away. It just made it worse and I couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry," I cried out, "I was selfish ok? Now I've dragged Mina, Drew and you into my mess. I'm so sorry Jaiden. I'll make it up to you sometime. I promise I won't do it again." Jaiden's expression softened.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, comfortingly patting my back, "You'll work it out. Mina and I will both help you out of this mess somehow."

"I'm sorry Jaiden," I repeated. He stayed quiet and I was thankful as I calmed myself.

"So you dragged Drew in?" Jaiden said, "I'm guessing he's your 'date'." I nodded.

"I kinda just asked him," I said, "I didn't really think."

"How did you get him to agree?" Jaiden asked, "As far as I know, Drew's never agreed to go on a date before. He said he hasn't been interested in dating." Really? He agreed pretty quickly to me now that I thought about it. Maybe it was because he actually knew me.

"I just told him that I really needed him to take me on one," I said, "I told him I'd explain after."

"What will you tell him?" Jaiden asked, "You know you can't reveal much." I winced.

"I don't know," I said, "I'll think of something later. Right now I gotta go meet up with him."

"Well, I'll see if Mina needs any help with anything before her date," he said, scowling at the word date slightly, "Good luck May."

"Thanks," I muttered, running out the door, "I'll need it."

* * *

"Drew," I panted, running towards where I saw him. He was by himself, like expected.

"May," he said, "You took your time."

"Sorry, I…uh…ran into some trouble," I said. Trouble with Jaiden.

"Mm," he hummed. He pulled a red rose as if from nowhere and brushed it across his lips. I was at a loss of what I should do.

"So," Drew said, "Tell me why you were desperate for a date." He smirked. I felt myself getting annoyed. Who was he to smirk at a time like this? And then I checked myself. I was the one who asked him out in the first place.

"I'll explain at the end of the night," I said, "just make sure what we do is fun ok?" He smirked again.

"What are you smirking for?" I asked.

"Seems to me like you need time to come up with an excuse," he said. He kissed the petals of the rose gently before he threw it at me. I caught it and was tempted to rip it into shreds for that arrogant move before I reminded myself it wasn't the rose's fault Drew was like that.

"I have a real reason," I said, "but I said I won't tell you until the night is over."

"Well then," he said, "you got anything in mind?" I shrugged.

"Not really," I said.

"Me neither," he said, "I guess we'll see where the night takes us." He held out his hand. I blushed looking at it for a moment before looking at his face. His hand was slightly shaky and he looked almost nervous; something you didn't see very often on him. And then I remembered, he really hadn't had much physical contact with another girl. He usually steered clear of it. In an effort to make him a little less uncomfortable, I tenderly placed my hand in his. A relieved grin made its way to his face. He closed his fingers securely around mine.

"Which way should we head?" he asked.

"Left," I said.

"Any reason?" he questioned.

"No," I said, "you just said we'll see where this takes us and so why not?" He flashed me a quick, small smile and my heart sped up. How could something feel so right, but be so wrong?

* * *

Mina's POV

I was kinda nervous. I was about to go on a date with a boy I didn't really know, set up by May. I would've said no, but I saw the way she looked and I just couldn't do it. She had looked so scared. How could I say no? I sighed as I turned in the mirror. I wasn't wearing my usual black themed outfit. I'd exchanged my black jeans for a dark blue pair. I'd taken off my white and black top and replaced it with a dark peach coloured one with a tropical looking flower on the front. It showed off my hourglass figure, but… I winced, still being able to see my scars at the edges of the sleeves. I jumped as I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" My heart leapt to my throat. It was Jaiden.

"Yeah," I said, "but I don't have a jacket on so don't let anyone else in." I didn't even let my family see me without a jacket on anymore. It brought up memories too painful for them to bear. I heard the door open.

"Hey," he said, "you need any help with anything?"

"Do I look weird?" I asked, spinning around for him, "I wanted to wear something different, but my scars are kinda obvious in this and-Hey! Are you even listening to me Jaiden?" I had turned to face him, only to see his eyes were larger than normal and he was just staring. I waved a hand in front of his face. He shook his head, snapping out of it.

"What did you say Mina?" he asked.

"My point entirely," I groaned, "I asked if you though this looked weird on me."

"No," he said, rapidly shaking his head, "You look…uh…decent."

"Decent?" I questioned. He blushed slightly. Gosh he was acting funny.

"I mean, not just decent," he said, "You look…nice." He ducked his head. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I was talking about my scars," I said, "They don't look nice."

"Huh? Oh yeah, your scars," he said, shaking his head, "they're fine. Just wear your jacket if it really makes you that uncomfortable." I slipped my black jacket over my shoulders and grabbed my purse.

"Anyway, I should probably go now," I said, hesitating at my door.

"Yeah," he said, looking down.

"You ok?" I asked. I wondering if something was bothering him.

"Fine," he said, "just go. I'll go home now. I'll see you tomorrow at training."

"Wait," I said, as he brushed passed me. He stopped and looked at me and I froze. I had no idea what caused me to call out to him. I had nothing to say.

"Yes?" he questioned, taking a step back towards me. I hugged him, not knowing what else to do.

"Uh…Mina?" He questioned, putting his hands on my back.

"I just needed a good luck hug," I said, pulling away. He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but notice how it looked forced. The spark of genuine emotion didn't reach his eyes. Before I could ask, he'd walked away already. I'd have to remember to ask about it tomorrow.

* * *

I came to the Brown Sugar café. I waited out the front, unsure of whether I was supposed to go in and wait or wait outside. My question was soon answered as someone tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, are you Mina?" a boy asked. He had short red hair and pale blue eyes. He was also a pretty tall. Sounded like he fit the description.

"Yes," I said, "I'm Mina. I'm guess you're Craig then?"

"Got that right," he said, flashing me a smile. He winked and held the door open. I blushed and walked inside. He was such a gentleman. My mind drifted for just a moment. If it were Jaiden, he'd most likely hold it open for a split second and then let it close on me, while laughing. I sat down at one of the tables and Craig slipped in a nearby seat.

"You look nice," he said. My heart sped up, remembering Jaiden's words 'you look…nice'. I felt my face heating up.

"Thanks," I said, looking away. How was I going to last the night with Craig…When all my thoughts were on Jaiden?

* * *

May's POV

I laughed as I walked along with Drew. I'd had a surprisingly good time with him. We'd mostly just walked around. He'd stopped by an arcade to play a few games, but the whole time, Drew's hand never left mine. It was strange how we were walking around, hand in hand like we were a thing. But we weren't. The harsh truth was that I couldn't do this and it hurt inside. I felt a tug on my hand and I stopped, looking back.

"You ok May?" he asked, "I just asked if you wanna sit down for a minute, but you just totally ignored me and kept walking."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "just thinking. We can sit down." I saw that he had stopped us in front of a bench. Of course. We both sat down, our hands loosely resting in between us.

"So, you gonna tell me why you wanted me to take you on a date?" he questioned, turning his curious emerald gaze to me. I froze. I'd almost forgotten that. I was having such a good time. You know, for never having done this before, Drew certainly knew how to charm a girl. Oh well, he deserved the truth. I was only leading him on like this. I was about to tell him when I realized something. Neither of us had dated before. This was a first for both of us. Oh my Mew. I was about to ruin his first date. Could I do that? Yes, I decided, Drew might hate me but it had to be done. I had to tell him now before it was too late.

"I…um…panicked," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ok, so I'm gonna tell you the truth and you can't speak til I'm done and then you can hate me for it," I said. He frowned.

"Ok?" he agreed.

"Alright so there's this guy I…um…work for and well, I owe him a lot," I said, trying not to give away my position at Gama, "And he has this son and I have to date him because I just owe them so much, but when he called me I kinda…uh…freaked out because I wasn't ready and I figured if I was already on a date, he couldn't ask me to go on one and then I dragged Mina into it and now she's on a date with him and I'm on a date with you but really it should be Mina with Jaiden and I should be the one with Craig at this moment and you should be doing whatever you would be doing, but I ruined it all Drew because I'm selfish. I'm selfish Drew and I've made a huge mess and now I can't get back out of it and I feel so guilty about it all because I knew about it all and you just got sucked in. And I'm so sorry Drew. I didn't mean to use you like that. I promise I didn't and if you hate me now, I understand. I'm so sorry for leading you to believe something that wasn't true, but I wanted to make the moment last while it could and I was honestly having a good time with you Drew. I meant all of that. I'm so sorry." By this point Drew had pulled his hand away and I immediately felt the consequences of my actions crashing down on me. The warmth was gone. Drew was quiet. He hated me.

"Well," he said, drawing it out while running his fingers through his hair, "that is some predicament you've gotten yourself into." He looked the other way.

"I am really, really sorry Drew," I said, "I know I messed everything up. If I could turn back time, I never would have done this." I let a fear tears trickle down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was such a horrible person.

"I-I-I guess I'll go now," I said, choking on a sob. I stood up and was about to go when Drew caught my wrist.

"Don't go," he said, "I don't think I understand it all and I think there's something you aren't telling me, but I forgive you."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, still not looking at me.

"I think it's unfair what happened," Drew said, "not the whole date thing. The fact that you have to date someone because you owe them. Something doesn't line up, but whatever. I don't want this to end on a negative note so how about we go get something to eat?" I nodded and we headed back to the café we saw previously. I froze when I saw what it was. The Brown Sugar café. And sitting there, in clear sight, was Mina and Craig. Mina spotted me. She pointed out the window. I felt panic rise up as Craig slowly started to turn his head.

"Kiss me Drew," I said.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Kiss me," I repeated, a little more desperately.

"Why?" He asked, "I thought-"

"Fine then, if you won't, I will," I said, cutting him off as I saw Craig's eyes lock on me. I grabbed Drew by the collar, yanking him down, He made a startled yelp, but before he had the chance to do anything else, I'd pushed my lips over his.

* * *

**A/N: Tension much? Well, I got this chapter out. Hope you all liked it :) Tell me what you think in a review. Also, I was trying to come up with a name for my Mina x Jaiden shipping. But I suck at names. If you have any suggestions, please tell me and I'll see if I can decide on which one I like best.**


	4. Suspicious happenings

**Suspicious happenings **

May's POV

The moment I'd done it, I knew it was wrong. Not only had I once again acted from my panic, I'd also dragged Drew back into it. And it was worse. It was our first kiss. Not just the first between Drew and I, it was both of our first kisses, and I'd just taken it. Not even for a good reason. Well, sort of. I would have liked this to happen, but not from panic.

I brought my hands up behind his neck, holding him down so I could have just a few more seconds before the bomb would drop. Why was I so stupid? No, this was wrong. I had to stop now. I broke away, feeling my cheeks heat up furiously. Drew's eyes were wide open, his hand slowly reaching up to carefully touch his lips.

"May," he whispered. And that's what did it.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out before I ran. I ran from him before I could make an even bigger mess. Tears poured down my face. Idiot, I yelled at myself in my head, I'm such an idiot. I had no clue where I was going. I just needed to run. Run away from Drew before I could ruin what was left between us. I crumpled to the ground, not caring that I was in the middle of some street and cried.

"May?" a male voice said. Don't be Drew. Please don't say Drew followed me. I looked up. Through the salty watery tears I could make out a blurred figure looking at me. I noticed with relief that his hair wasn't green. It was dark brown. I wiped my eyes, giving me a better look at the person.

"Jaiden?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You're right in front of my house," he said, "Are you ok?" I shook my head. He offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet.

"Come on inside," he said, "You look like you need to rest." I nodded gratefully and he led me inside. I sat down on the blue, slightly worn out couch that he couldn't seem to get rid of because it was Mina's favourite. Jaiden held a glass of water in front of me and I took it, taking a few gulps. There was a knock at the door and Jaiden stood up. I grabbed his wrist.

"If it's Drew, don't tell him I'm here ok?" I said. He nodded and I let him go again. I listened as the door opened. Before I could ask who it was, someone pounced on me. I groaned and threw them off me. The person fell onto the floor with a thud.

"That's the second time you did that to me today."

"Mina?" I questioned. I thought she was still with Craig. I looked over. Sure enough, Mina was on the floor, her arms crossed as she pouted at me. Jaiden came in and started laughing.

"If you haven't guessed, it wasn't Drew," he said.

"What are you doing here Mina?" I asked, "What about Craig?"

"Well, I saw you run away from Drew all upset so I called it a night," she said, "Craig said he didn't mind." I bit my lip.

"Did Craig see what I did?" I asked. Mina shook her head.

"No, he totally missed it," Mina said, "He couldn't seem to spot you and then by the time he saw Drew, you'd gone and I'd asked to finish up."

"Wait, I'm confused, what happened?" Jaiden asked.

"I went on a date with Drew," I started, "and I told him about the situation with Craig, without giving away Gama of course. Drew didn't freak out and hate me, and so we decided to go get something to eat. But I saw Craig and Mina there and I panicked again and I…I kissed him." I blushed, thinking about it.

"You kissed him," Jaiden repeated. I nodded.

"I just ruined everything," I cried, "not only did I ruin his first date, I took his first kiss and not even for a good reason!"

"But it was a good reason May," Mina said, "You love him so it should be ok." I blushed and shook my head.

"No, it's all wrong," I said, "I can't be with him and he knows it too. I'm just leading him on. I never wanted to do that."

"You have to talk to him," Mina said.

"I can't," I sobbed, "I don't want to destroy what's left between us, if there is anything left between us." Jaiden patted my back reassuringly.

"Oh May, you need to talk to him," Mina said, "You'll only create more tension if you don't."

"But what about Craig?" I asked. Mina bit her lip.

"As much as I hate to say this, it looks like your only option is just to go out with him," Jaiden said, "you can't keep avoiding it, you'll only cause more trouble. The best way to avoid that is just to face it head on."

"But I don't really know him," I protested, "I don't want to date him."

"Oh don't worry May," Mina said, "He's really nice and very gentlemanly. But I do think it would be wrong to just start dating him before you know him. Maybe just hang out as friends first for a couple of days before agreeing to be his girlfriend." I gulped at that word. I couldn't escape it now.

"You're right," I said, putting on a smile, "I'll do it. Thanks guys." I would talk to Drew. At the next contest.

* * *

Drew's POV

I threw my Pokégear across my room. I was so frustrated. Nothing. I'd heard nothing from her. You'd think I'd get some sort of explanation, but no. The stack of papers, full of ideas for contest appeals seemed to tease me, siting in plain sight on my desk. I had a contest in two days. I'd see her then, but that was too long. I pushed all the papers off, watching them all flutter down to the ground. I felt like tearing them into shreds. I almost did until I remembered that I actually needed them.

"Why hasn't she said anything!" I yelled to no-one in particular.

"Who hasn't said anything?" I jumped and spun around, seeing my little sister in the doorway, looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," I said, "don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say Drew," she said, rolling her eyes, "just don't get too worked up about this girl." I frowned as she left. I picked up my Pokégear, scrolling through and stopping at her contact name, debating on whether or not I should call her. No, I decided, she was the one who made the move, she should be calling me. Still. It had been hours and I'd heard nothing. I threw my Pokégear roughly at my bed and kicked the closest thing to me; a pile of washing. Dirty clothes flew up into the air as my Pokégear bounced off my bed and hit the wall, creating a small hole. I didn't care. As much as anyone would like to think otherwise, I was like every other teenage boy. My room was a complete mess and I couldn't care less.

"Gee Drew," Renae said, coming back, "something really has gotten you frustrated."

"I don't wanna talk about it," I growled, glaring at my Pokégear as if it were all its fault.

"Well then you could at least not make so much noise while taking out your frustration on everything in the room," Renae suggested, "Some of us enjoy peace and quiet."

"Sure, cause you're not loud at all," I snorted sarcastically.

"I was talking about mum," Renae said, "She's got a headache." Oh.

"Maybe I'll go outside," I said.

"Good idea," Renae said.

* * *

I kicked a stone as I walked along. I'd only taken Roserade and right now, she was listening to me rant.

"Seriously," I said, "she can't do that. Leave me like that."

_'Calm down Drew,'_ Roserade said.

"I can't," I said, "She's got me so confused with all her mixed signals."

_'You still haven't told me what happened,'_ Roserade pointed out. I stopped. I'd been so busy ranting that I had completely forgotten about it. I hadn't even told her about going on a date with May in the first place.

"Ok, well May kinda asked me on a date," I said, blushing a little bit, "And I accepted because she looked desperate."

_'You would have accepted regardless Drew,'_ Roserade said. I blushed a little more.

"_Anyway_, she told me it was to avoid being forced to date someone else," I said, "and then she said she'd have to date him anyway so it was kinda useless."

_ 'Crushed,'_ Roserade said. I growled.

"Shut up Roserade," I said, "I don't need those types of comments."

_'Sorry, continue.' _

"So I decided not to get worked up about it," I said, "I mean, I feel like there's something she isn't telling me. Something doesn't add up. So I let it slid and I offered to get her something to eat right? Cause you know, I wanted to leave on a good note."

_'Naturally.' _

"Ok, but then we start walking back to the café when she tells me to kiss her."

_'What?' _

"That's what I thought, and I was gonna ask when she just dragged me down and kissed me!"

_'And you're upset by this?'_ Roserade asked, giving me a look. I blushed slightly.

"It's not that!" I exclaimed, "It's just she pulled away before I could do anything and then before I could say anything other than her name she said 'sorry' and ran away." I bent down, picked up a large rock and threw it as hard as I could.

_'Well now I can see where your frustration is coming from,'_ Roserade said. The rock slammed into a tree and that's when I noticed that I'd walked off the track and into the forest. I frowned. It wasn't like me to not be paying attention to where I was going. Roserade saw my frown.

_'That bad huh? This girl can really throw you off your game can't she?'_ Roserade teased, 'lucky for you, I know where we are.'

"Why didn't you tell me I was going off track?" I hissed.

_'I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice,'_ Roserade said, shrugging. I groaned.

"Well the point is now I haven't heard a single thing back from her," I said, sitting down on the ground, not caring I was in the middle of a forest.

_'And you haven't called her?' _

"No. She's the one who kissed me. It was her fault. She should be the one to talk to me."

_'Stubborn much?' _

"Drew." My eyes widened as I recognised the voice that had called my name.

"May?" I asked, looking around, trying to spot the familiar bandana.

"Drew," she called again, "come find me." I got up.

"Where are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to play a game," she said, followed by a giggle, "You have to find me." I groaned.

"If I find you, can you tell me what I want to know?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, following it with another giggle, "Come find me Drew. I'll tell you everything you want to know." I took a few steps forwards.

_'I think this is a bad idea Drew,'_ Roserade said, _'Something doesn't seem quite right.' _

"It'll be fine," I said, "Besides, if anything happens, I got you right?"

"Drew," May cooed, "come and find me." It sounded closer.

"I'm coming," I grumbled. Trust May to do it the difficult way. I stepped over a few branches, avoiding getting tangled in vines.

"Hurry up Drew," she said.

"I'm coming," I said. She sounded like she was just up ahead. She started laughing.

"I found you!" I exclaimed, pushing out into a clearing. I stopped. She wasn't here. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Drew," May called. I turned to my right.

"Drew." No, left.

"Drew."

"Drew."

"Drew." Her voice repeatedly said my name, all from different directions. I held my hands over my ears. This had to be some sort of crazy nightmare. The was no way May could move that fast.

"Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew."

"STOP!" I yelled, "Stop it!" I heard rustling.

"I was wondering when you'd be pushed to the edge," a voice said. It sounded like a male.

"Who are you?" I asked, spinning around, Roserade beside me tensed, ready for battle. Laughter rang out, seemingly moving all around the edge of the clearing before it was silent.

"Where are you? What do you want? Come out!" I yelled. I froze as I felt someone's cold hand grab the back of my neck, squeezing it slightly too tight. There was no answer. I felt something prick my skin. I moved my eyes just slightly to look down at the stinging in my arm. There was a hand, holding a needle, squeezing some sort of liquid into me.

"Roserade, get help," I whispered. I felt giddy as the foreign liquid entered my bloodstream. Was I going to die? I collapsed to the ground, seeing Roserade throwing a remorseful look at me before disappearing back into the forest.

"Finally," I heard someone whisper, just before it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I have officially creeped myself out with the ending to this chapter. And I know what's going on. Yikes. I don't think I've ever written something quite like this before. Well, the action has picked up. And i think i found he right name for my Mina x Jaiden. Caffeineshipping. Yay! You know, cause Mina goes crazy on coffee and all and Jaiden always has to be the one to look after her? Ha, ha, so not funny. Thank you to maycontestdrew for suggesting it. Thanks to all the other suggestions. They were good. Caffeineshipping just stuck though and so I went with it. Anyway, if you notice, I also included Renae in this, just for a brief moment. She is my OC character for Drew's little sister. I also mentioned her in _'paper aeroplane'_ if you read that. So she had a brief mention. I'm not sure if I'll include much more of her in this story, but tell me what you think of her. Tell me if you'd like to see her a little bit more. Review guys :) Thank you.  
**


	5. Bad

**Bad**

Roserade's POV

I ran. What else was a supposed to do? My master, Drew, had just been attacked. I didn't know who it was, what they wanted him for or what would happen to him. All I knew was I had to get someone, and fast. I ran up the stairs to the front door of where Drew lived. I smacked my hands against the door. They only produced a light thud; not nearly loud enough for anyone inside to hear. Stupid rose hands! Sometimes that really didn't help. I backed off. What could I do? No-one could hear me. Was there another way in? If not, I'd have to break the door down. Maybe there was an open window. Just as I was looking around, the front door opened, revealing Renae.

"Oh, it's Drew's Roserade!" she exclaimed, picking me up, "Hey there fella. Where's Drew gone? It's pretty late." I felt slightly annoyed. First off, I was not a fella. I was a girl and I expected to be treated like one. That meant not being picked up like this. I smacked her arm, glaring at her the best I could. Drew had a really ditzy sister, I could tell you that much.

"Drew's in trouble," I said.

"What did you just say?" She asked. I smacked a hand to my head. That's right. Renae couldn't understand. No-one could understand what I was saying. Only Drew. And May! That was it! May! Oh, but where would she be right now? I needed help now.

"Drew's. In. Trouble," I said slower.

"Ok, I get that bit," Renae said, "Something about my idiot grasshead brother. Where is he?" I tugged on her hand.

"No need to drag me," she said, pulling her hand back, "That would take too much time. Just tell me where he is." I urgently pushed her out the door.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, almost tripping down the stairs, "no need to get rough like that. What has Drew done? Did he get into more trouble? Idiot grasshead. Ok, I'll follow you, but no more pushing."

* * *

Renae's POV

I followed Roserade. She/he/it, I had no idea if it was a boy or a girl (I assumed it was a girl since it seemed to get offended when I called it fella), looked really panicked. She ran forwards fast and then came back only to look at me urgently. I eventually opted just to run. She was obviously in distress. I'd heard Pokémon fretted over their masters when they were hurt. Maybe Drew had cut himself or something. The big baby that he is, he'd probably sent Roserade off the get someone to carry him back on their shoulders. Well, I could say right now, he was not getting that from me. If he'd just cut himself, he'd be getting dragged, if even that, by the ear all the way home.

"Baby," I muttered out loud as I ran. I came out into a clearing. Roserade cried out, running to the middle and scraping at the dirt with her…uh…Hands? I guess I could call them that. Oh well.

"Where's Drew?" I asked. Oh if that boy was playing a prank on me, I'd kill him. No, I was not in the mood right now. She chattered something that I couldn't understand. Why couldn't Pokémon speak English? It would make it so much easier.

"Ok, you know I cannot understand you," I said, "so try something else." Then something clicked. I couldn't believe how silly I was.

"I can just call his Pokégear!" I exclaimed. I pulled out my own Pokégear and searched through for his contact. This would surely work…Unless he broke it when he threw it at the wall. Oh well, it was worth a shot. I pushed the call button. I heard a ring coming from a nearby bush. Aha! He was trying to scare me. Well, it was badly planned. You'd think he would've turned it on silent or something. I parted the bushes, expecting to come face to face with my startled brother, but there was nothing there. Just his Pokégear.

"Ha, ha. Drew that's not funny," I said picking it up, "Get over here." Roserade touched my leg. I looked her and then at the patch of ground she was pointing at. There was something scraped into the dirt. I saw her rose hand were dirty. Oh, she'd scrapped a message for me. I walked over to it. There was one word. **Attacked**. I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't get it," I said. Roserade brought her hands to her face. Then she held them in front of her as pink petals fluttered from them. They scattered over the ground and Roserade started to pushed them into places. Soon I could see she was writing something. I waited patiently until she was finished before I read it.

_'Drew has been attacked. You have to take me to May Maple in the Littleroot Town contest.' _

Drew was attacked? Roserade was being serious? Who was May? Why did I have to find her? Oh well, one thing was for sure. I was heading to Littleroot and figuring out exactly what was going on.

* * *

May's POV

I jumped up onto the ledge, swinging my feet out and tripping someone over as they ran at me. They got up and ran at me again. I dodged quickly, spinning back around to smack him in the back of the head. Wait no! That was a mistake. The man turned and before I knew it I had hit the wall with a rough thud. The lights turned on, the man disappearing. I was training after all. Someone knelt by me and I leaned forwards, coughing up blood.

"Sapphire, you have to be more careful," Mina said.

"That's the second time today you've done that," Jaiden said, frowning.

"Sorry Emerald coffee, Black coffee," I said, using their code names, "I just can't concentrate today." Emerald coffee was Mina obviously. She had insisted on getting coffee in her codename, but Jacob had wanted to name her Emerald, so they combined it. As for Jaiden, he couldn't care less so Jacob put them similar since they were sort of partners.

"Is this because of Drew?" Mina asked.

"No," I said, "I just have a really bad feeling. I feel like someone I care about is in trouble, but that's silly right?"

"You never know," Jaiden said, "Sometimes they say when you really care about someone then something feels wrong when they're in trouble." I frowned. Who did I care about a lot that might be in trouble. There was my friends, but they were all strong enough to take care of themselves. There was my family, but mum and dad had their Pokémon to defend themselves with. Max! He wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Max," I whispered, "I gotta check on him."

"Do you want us to fill for you?" Jaiden asked. I nodded.

"But don't get into trouble for me. If Jacob asks then I'm going to check on my brother ok," I said. Last time I'd asked them to cover for me, they'd pushed it to the point of getting into trouble and had to stay back for extra hours that whole week. They'd told me they didn't mind and I could see they did enjoy spending time with each other, but I still felt guilty about it.

"Clean up first," Mina said, handing me a rag. I took it and spat out the blood in my mouth before wiping my lips with it. I wiped my forehead, getting rid of the light sweat I'd produced in that heavy training session.

"Anything I missed?" I asked, turning so they could check me over.

"Wait, you got some blood and a pretty nasty bruise on your shoulder," Mina said. I twisted my head, looking at my shoulder. There was a largish purplish patch forming like she'd said and a slow leak of blood.

"Got something to cover this with Black coffee?" I asked. Max would freak out if he saw an injury on me. I had to make sure to always cover any signs that I was hurt. Jaiden grabbed his nearby black bag. He searched through and pulled out a gauze pad and a bandage. I waited impatiently as he carefully bandaged it. I packed up my stuff into my blue bag and slipped a thin red jacket over my shoulders to cover my uniform shirt.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," I said, "And I'll tell you everything. Thank you so much."

"Just get out of here," Mina said, rolling her eyes. I nodded and ran out.

* * *

Run, I told myself, just keep going. I had to make it.

"Max!" I yelled, coming through the front door. There was no answer. Please don't tell me I was too late. Please don't tell me something bad had happened to him.

"Max!" I yelled again, running upstairs.

"May!" A body collided with mine and I fell straight back down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud thump. I ignored the pain for a moment, happy that Max was apparently ok.

"You're home early," he said.

"I wanted to check that you were ok," I said, "You are ok aren't you?"

"I'm fine," he said, "why wouldn't I be ok?"

"I had a really bad feeling that you were in trouble," I said, frowning. If it wasn't Max…Then who could it be?

"Well I'm ok, you don't need to worry," he said.

"Alright then," I said, "I have to get back now then." He latched onto me.

"Do you have to go again?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, feeling just a little guilty, "But you know I'll be home in the afternoon."

"Can we play a game then?" he asked.

"I promise," I said, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the head much like mum does, "I'll see you later. Stay safe."

"You too," he said, letting me go. I walked out the door, waving to him. I frowned as soon as I got out the door. Nope, the feeling was still there. Who could it be? Who was in trouble?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than I usually have them, but I felt like I left on a better ending here than if I had continued. Anyway. what do you think of Mina and Jaiden's code names. After coming up with caffeineshipping I couldn't resist it. Yes, I know, I'm weird ;P Also, I included Renae's POV. Did you find that interesting? She was kinda the only character I could fit in there. And I included something totally different again. Roserade's POV. I've never done a pokemon's POV before so it really was different to write. I hope you liked it. So review and tell me what you thought of it. :) Thanks guys.**


	6. Missing Mina

**Missing Mina**

May's POV

"So was Max ok?" Mina asked as I came back in.

"Max was fine," I said, "And I have no idea who else this feeling could be for. Maybe it's for myself and my doomed romantic life."

"Maybe," Mina said.

"So, did you guys get into trouble for my disappearance?" I asked. Mina and Jaiden both sheepishly looked at each other.

"You did, didn't you?" I said, "I told you, don't get into trouble for me."

"Well, we didn't really," Mina said.

"No punishment," Jaiden said.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked.

"Ok, Craig came in, looking for you about ten minutes ago," Mina said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, groaning.

"That we didn't know where you were," Jaiden said, "he said to tell you to call him whenever you can." I winced.

"Hey, at least you're the one calling him this time," Mina said, "You won't be surprised or anything like that."

"You're right," I said, "just let me think it over for a while."

"In the meantime, we gotta train," Jaiden said.

* * *

"When are you going to call Craig?" Mina asked as we headed out to our favourite café, "We have a contest in Littleroot Town tomorrow." I winced.

"I forgot about that," I said.

"You should call him now," Jaiden suggested. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, Mina, you got some blood on your cheek, might wanna fix that up," I said. I took out my Pokégear and searched through until I came to the unknown number that had to be Craig's number. I walked away a little bit, giving Mina a teasing wink as I briefly saw Jaiden gently brushing the blood from her face. I pressed the call button. After two rings, I heard it being picked up.

'Hey Sapphire,' he said.

"I told you, my real name's May, just call me May," I said.

'I like calling you Sapphire.'

"Please don't, people might find out about Gama if you keep calling me by my code name."

'Fine then.'

"So Mina told me you were looking for me today."

'Um…Yeah, I was, but you weren't there and she said she had no idea where you went.' Little liar Mina, I thought.

"So what did you want then?"

'Well, I know this might be kinda last minute spring sort of thing, but my dad said you could have a few days off training if you wanted to maybe go camping with me? Not too much. Just to get to know each other.' I focused on making my voice sound cheery and perky.

"Sure. When would you like to go? I'm pretty much free all week."

'Pretty much?'

"Yeah, tomorrow I have a contest."

'Well, we can go as soon as the day after.' That soon? I cringed. It was only to get to know each other.

"That's fine with me. How long for?"

'Two nights? If that's ok with you?' Three whole days! That was quite a while…What would Max say?

'Hello? Are you still there? Is it too long? I just thought it would be enough time to get used to each other. I can shorten it if you want.'

"No, that's ok. Where are we going? What will I need to bring?"

'Tell me where your contest is.'

"Littleroot Town. Why?"

'I'll come there and give you a list. You won't need much, but it might help.'

"Ok then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

'Sure. Make sure to look out for me.'

"Will do. Bye."

'Bye.' I hung up. I walked back to Mina and Jaiden. They looked at me expectantly.

"I'm going camping," I said.

* * *

Mina and Jaiden had both shot me confused looks and so we went to the café so I could explain what was going on. After telling them what was going on, Mina had become crazy from the amount of sugary drinks she'd ordered in that amount of time. She was laughing hysterically now and we didn't know why. Jaiden couldn't get a coherent sentence out of her except for 'another milkshake'.

"No Mina," Jaiden said for what seemed like the 50th time, "you cannot have another milkshake."

"Why not?" she asked, giggling.

"You've had enough sugar to last you a lifetime," he groaned. She pouted.

"So May, you think we should leave now," Jaiden said to me, "Mina really has to burn some energy." I nodded.

"Sure, I just gotta go tell mum and dad, and say goodbye to Max," I said. Jaiden nodded. I got up and Jaiden handed me some money.

"You go pay," he said, "and I'll try to keep Mina from-hey, where'd she go?" I looked to her seat. It was empty. Oh gosh. This could be bad. Mina on sugar and lost.

"Great," I groaned, "Now we gotta find Mina." Jaiden shook his head.

"Remind me never to let Mina out of my sight like this again," he said.

"I'll sure to make sure to remind you to always keep Mina with you," I said, winking. I went to the counter and paid for Mina's numerous drinks before heading back.

"She's not in the café anywhere?" I questioned, coming back to Jaiden.

"I've looked around and I can't see her," Jaiden said, "so unless she's in the girl's bathroom…"

"She wouldn't be in there," I said, "You know Mina hates public bathrooms." He nodded.

"Let's go," He said.

* * *

We ran frantically around the place. She couldn't have gone far in the short amount of time, could she? But then again, this was Mina we were talking about. And she'd had loads of sugar, so who knows where she could've gone.

"Mina!" I yelled.

"Mina!" Jaiden called. I could tell her was worried. His brow was slightly creased and his body language tense. I was worried too, but I also think Jaiden was slightly panicked. Absolutely frantic. Mina would be in good hands when they finally decided to admit their love for each other and start dating.

"Mina!" He yelled, his voice sounding slightly hoarse after all the yelling we'd done. I ran to a lady close by and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me.

"Excuse me," I said, "Have you seen a blonde girl, maybe a little bit shorter than him-" I gestured at Jaiden "-She's a little giggly, green eyes. She was wearing a black and white stripped top, black jeans, high heeled boots and a black jumper." The lady squinted, tilting her head as if trying to think back.

"Nope," she said, "I don't think I have. Sorry. Good luck finding your friend." I nodded. I'd asked several people and none of them had seen her.

"Where could she be?" I mumbled, more to myself.

"I don't know," Jaiden said, his voice tense, "I don't know where she'd have gone, but we've got to find her."

"Think Jaiden," I said, "You know Mina the best, where would she go?" Jaiden frowned.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Mina's too hard to predict when she's on a sugar high." He bowed his head.

"What if we can't find her?" he asked, his volume barely louder than a whisper, "What if something bad happened to her? What if she's attacked and ends up…injured."

"We'll find her," I assured; my voice more confident that I felt, "you know, even on sugar, Mina isn't that defenceless. She is strong enough to hold her own. We'll find her. I promise."

* * *

Renae's POV

"Mum," I said, coming into my parent's room, "I'd like to go out to Littleroot Town."

"Why'd you want to do that?" Mum asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"There's a contest in Littleroot Town," I said.

"And?" she said. Roserade nudged me from behind.

"Drew would be participating in it," I said. Well, it wasn't lying. Drew would be participating in it, if he hadn't been kidnapped by whatever or whoever had attacked him.

"Why the sudden interest in what your brother's doing?" dad asked, coming in. I glanced down at Roserade, trying to think of something.

"I…uh…Really like his Roserade!" I exclaimed, lying on the spot, "and I want to…uh…see what she's like in action!" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping for them to believe me.

"Are you sure Drew would be using Roserade?" mum asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding, "Drew said he'd been training her for it." Did I have to lie so much? I felt really guilty about it.

"Well, if Drew says it's ok then you can travel with him," dad said, "let's just go ask him."

"No," I said quickly, "he…uh…He already left!" Dad frowned.

"Without saying goodbye?" he said.

"Not really," I said, "he said to tell you guys goodbye and that he needed to go or he'll be late. Please, please let me go." Why were my parents so overprotective of me? They never did this to Drew or Mark.

"I don't know," Dad said, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go out by yourself."

"Dad, I'm 12," I said, "I'm old enough to travel by myself." Both my mum and dad looked at each other. Please, please, please let me go, I begged in my head.

"WE don't know if you're ready yet," mum said. Not ready yet? NOT READY YET!?

"Mum!" I exclaimed, getting frustrated, "I am 12 I said. I should've been able to start my journey two years ago! You only ever let me travel if I ask you and are gone no more than a few days. My first and only Pokémon is a Mudkip that I can't evolve because I am getting no experience. I haven't been able to catch any more Pokémon either! Let me grow up a little. When are you going to see I'm not a baby anymore? When are you going to let me make my own choices?" I finished almost in a whisper. My dad sighed.

"I'm sorry Renae," mum said, "You're just our little baby and you were so fragile when you were little that it's hard to believe you're this strong fiery tempered girl now."

"Go on," dad said, "You can go to Littleroot Town and anywhere else you want to go, as long as we get regular updates on your progress. Just for your mother and I to know you're safe. You know even Drew and Mark still write a letter every week." My eyes widened. I was allowed to go now? On my own journey? Yes! I'd been waiting for this day my entire life! What did I want to be? Coordinator like Drew? Or battler? Or both even? I ran out and into my room, throwing some stuff that I'd need into the backpack I'd had specifically for this day. Roserade poked me. I looked at her. She urgently pointed to the clock. Oh yeah, that's right. I had to save my older brother first.

"Ok, I'm going," I mumbled. I went down to the kitchen and filled up a drink bottle, grabbing a few snacks from the cupboard and a bag of Pokémon food. I went back upstairs and looked at the red and white ball that contained my starter Pokémon. This was it. I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. Wait! One more thing. I ran back into my parents' room. I lept up, giving my dad a tight bear hug.

"I love you guys," I said, "bye, bye. I promise to write every week." I planted a kiss on mum's cheek and ran back down the stairs. Roserade was waiting for me at the front door.

"I'm ready," I said, "but I don't know where to go. Lead the way." Roserade nodded. I pushed open the door and walked out, finally prepared to become like every other girl my age. First thing was first though. My brother needed my help.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what to think of this. Honestly. I mean, I wrote this chapter and then it was accidentally deleted and so I had to rewrite it. But I had no energy to rewrite it because I'd put so much effort into it, so what I did was I drank _two _cups of coffee and I was motivated. My fingers were flying and I was typing ok, actually pretty fast, but then it went down hill because I got sick. And let me tell you, it's pretty hard to keep track of your thoughts when you are constantly running to the bathroom to empty your stomach every five minutes. I think it was something I ate...So I think it just went down the drain, but I'm honestly so sick right now, that I don't even care. Uhg. I think I need to take a few days off. Anyway, I hope that even though this chapter is probably not my best, that you still enjoyed it. Uhh, I feel so yuck right now. I think I need to sleep for over 48 hours. You know what, I think I'm just gonna take a few days off. Sorry guys. I know I was doing good, and I had a pretty regular update rate again, but I can't do it now. I know it might be disappointing, but I feel like if I can't write my best, I'm letting you all down anyway. Forgive me.**


	7. Found again

**Found again**

May's POV

We'd been searching for hours. We'd been screaming for her until out voices were both hoarse and Jaiden had almost lost his. It was very croaky and quiet now. I sighed. This was apparently more serious than I thought.

"Mina!" I yelled, rubbing my hand over my neck. My throat ached and it was so dry. Jaiden put his hand on my shoulder and I could instantly feel how shaky his was.

"May, we've been here for hours," he said, "and we haven't found her. What if she's…"

"Dead?" I finished for him. He slowly nodded. I shook my head.

"Mina wouldn't be dead," I said, "she can't be. She's too stubborn to die."

"But what if she is?" Jaiden asked, his eyes sad.

"Don't think like that," I said, "We'll find her and deal with whatever might have happened to her after we find her. I promised Jaiden and I mean it. We'll find her." His head drooped.

"Hey cheer up," I said, "You really think that's the first face she would want to see on your face?" He gave me a flat look in response, not saying anything.

"Smile," I said, poking my fingers into his cheeks to push his lips into a smile. He batted my hands away.

"I just want to find Mina," he said. I opened my mouth to say something, when I heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Jaiden looked at me, confusion on his face. I push my finger over my lips, motioning for his to be quiet and listen. It came again. It was a small sobbing/whimpering sound and it sounded like-

"Mina," Jaiden whispered, finishing my thought. I nodded and we ran, straight into the forest.

"Mina!" Jaiden yelled, "Mina hold on." I pushed branches out the way as we ran together. Jaiden wasn't even paying any attention to them, just running through, letting them hit him in the face. The sobs grew louder until we came to a clearing. I looked around, not seeing her.

"Mina!" Jaiden said, frantically looking around. The smell of smoke was in the air.

"Jaiden?" I turned to the direction of her voice, my eyes widening when I saw her. She was hanging from the branches of one of the trees, upside-down, with a net tangled around her. Her clothes were ripped and torn and the jacket she usually wore wasn't on her, revealing scratches and gashed all over her bare skin.

"Mina, what happened?" I asked, moving towards her, "Don't worry, we'll get you down."

"You climb up and cut her down, I'll catch her," Jaiden whispered, "But don't tell her what you're doing or she'll freak out." He walked under her, looking up at her. She whimpered and wriggled. Her face was red and puffy and it looked like she'd been crying. I climbed up the tree and pulled out my little dagger. I quickly slid it across the rope. Mina screamed as she fell, but stopped when she landed safely in Jaiden's arms. She whimpered slightly as Jaiden gently stood her upright. I scrambled down and started to cut the net away.

"What happened Mina?" I asked. She sniffed and cried loudly, flinging herself at Jaiden once I'd cut the net away.

"F-f-f-f-fire," she sobbed. Jaiden's eyes widened and he looked at me. I'm sure I had a similar expression. We both knew Mina was scared of fire. Terrified. It's how she got her scars and had left her traumatised. All because she was caught in a burning house. Jaiden knew more about it than me. Apparently he had been there and the first to notice she hadn't come out yet. He'd immediately tried to go in after her, but was stopped by a fireman. Another fireman had come out, a very weak, injured, coughing Mina in his arms. I didn't know the rest yet. Mina didn't like talking about it.

"Why don't you see if you can find some water May?" Jaiden asked, "I'll stay here." I nodded and ran away.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting one arm around Mina as soon as May had run off. I used the other to gently stroke her hair.

"Fire," she repeated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a girl here," she said, "calling for help. I could hear her. So I came looking for her, but when I got here, there was no-one around. I heard someone say, 'run little girl'. I could smell burning and when I turned around, there was a fire behind me. So I ran away from it and trees cut me and I lost my jacket and next thing I know, something was wrapped around me and I was falling. Then a rope was around my legs and I was pulled up and the fire…It came this close to me Jaiden-" she pulled away to show me with her hands, "-but it never touched me. And then the same voice just said 'finally'. And I was there for hours Jaiden and I couldn't do anything." She sobbed, her eyes showing the terror she was feeling. She was trembling. I pulled her back to me. It was at times like this that I wished I could just kiss her and make it all better. But I couldn't. Because I wasn't her boyfriend and I was too much of a coward to ask. Even if I could though, it wouldn't do much to help. I could only hold her and hope she felt protected.

"Oh Mina," I whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything." It was like watching what had happened 12 years ago. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. And she'd needed me back then, but I couldn't. And she'd suffered for it. I know she put on a brave face, always smiling, but deep down, I could tell sometimes it would get to her. Whenever she caught sight of her scars and winced. Whenever a flicker of sadness would pass over her face whenever someone mentioned her habit of wearing her jacket to conceal them. Whenever her eyes filled with terror when a fire was mentioned, or she caught sight of the flicker of flames. And it hurt me every time to know that I couldn't do any more to help her. I couldn't protect her.

"I'm back," May said, "and I brought-" She cut herself off and I looked up. She was just staring. I shot her a questioning look.

"Were you guys just kissing?" she asked, "Gee Jaiden, if you wanted to be alone to make your move, you could've just asked." I blushed.

"No, we weren't kissing," I hissed. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You were close enough to be," she said, "aww, but you just had to spoil it. You could've just gone along with it. You spoiled my dreams of you two finally getting together." I blushed again and Mina quickly pulled away. I already missed the warmth from her, my arms feeling cold again.

"Anyway, I got some water," May said, holding out a drink bottle to Mina, "You look a little dehydrated." Mina took it and opened the cap. I just watched as she gulped it down. She finished it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Finished," she said. I smiled slightly.

"You missed some," I said. Without thinking, I went over to her and gently brushed my thumb over the stray drip. She blushed and I realized what I was doing. Blushing myself, I stepped back, looking at the ground. May coughed forcefully, gaining my attention.

"We should get going," she said. I nodded, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

* * *

May's POV

I sighed as I watched Mina and Jaiden ahead. They were walking next to each other, closer than normal friend would be. Their body language just screamed shy couple. The way they kept glancing at each other and then looking away with a blush on their face. I wish they would get together already. They were doing nothing but putting themselves through trouble. I mean really? They expected me to believe they didn't feel something for each other. I may be dense as Drew likes to put it, but I wasn't stupid. They were almost kissing today when I came back from getting water. I don't even think they realized how close they were to each other.

A loud stomach growl brought me from my thoughts. Jaiden grinned sheepishly.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"You're always hungry," Mina said, playfully smacking his arm, "you always complain about food. You're worse than May."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Mina smiled slightly. Well, it was good to see she was back to normal. Sort of. She was still pretty quiet, but at least she had her self-confidence back, due to Jaiden giving up his jumper for her. Honestly, that was just another thing that made them look like a couple. It was defitely not hers. It was too big for her and Jaiden was the only male around us.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You complain about food a lot, but Jaiden's worse," she said.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Jaiden said to me.

"You realize she insulted you too?" I questioned.

"Mew Mina," He said, putting his hand over his heart dramatically, "Double ouch. When did you get so cruel?"

"I've always been like this," Mina said, giggling as she put her nose in the air, pretending to be snobby. Jaiden chuckled.

"I don't believe that," he said, tapping her nose. She blushed, rubbing her nose shyly with the back of her hand. Jaiden's stomach growled again.

"Ok, I get the picture," I said, "You need food. Let's stop. We need to set up camp anyway." Jaiden nodded. He started to set up things to cook. Mina and I set up the sleeping bags under the cover of a tarp between two trees. It was an arrangement between us. Mina and I always set up sleeping arrangements and Jaiden cooked. He was the only one of us who was really able to. Mina could cook some pretty great cakes though, but I couldn't cook a thing.

After a few minutes of waiting by the electrical, portable pot Jaiden always used (we never cooked over fire for obvious reasons), he announced that we could eat. It was a short, quiet meal. No-one talked. I think we were just all so tired from our experiences today.

Once done, Jaiden quickly cleaned and put the dishes away as Mina and I scrambled into our sleeping bags. Jaiden crawled up and slid into his. We huddled together, Mina in the middle to conserve body heat since we never used fire as heat for the same reason we didn't use it to cook.

"Night guys," I said.

"Night May," they both said. I closed my eyes, starting to drift off already.

"Hey Jaiden," Mina said.

"What?"

"Thanks for everything." I felt her shift and roll over. I smiled slightly as I let sleep come over me. They were still so obvious.

* * *

**A/N: All is well. I am back and better ;D Thanks for waiting. Thank you to all those who wished me well, that was nice of you. Anyway, I had to take a while to read over my previous chapter and figure out exactly what I was doing with it. Because I can't remember what I was thinking when I wrote it. Oh well. Now, did you notice little hints I put in towards the end of chapter 4. Mysterious voices of people who weren't actually there. Mysterious whispering. Something bad happening. The clearing in the forest. That was all done for a reason. Well done if you spotted them without me pointing them out. I do have something to say though. ****This is important. ****This story will be having a slower upload rate. I have decided to write another fic at the same time as this and alternate between them. I know, a bit disappointing, but this is what I want to do. Because I had inspiration to do a Legend of Zelda fiction. For all you Zelda fans out there, that will be my next project. If you want to know, check it out, I will be putting up the first chapter very, very soon. I'm sorry for all of you who don't like or have never really gotten into Zelda, but again, this is just something I really want to do. Because I love Zelda as well and I have wanted to do something for a while, but haven't had a chance. But after some recent encouragement from a friend (you know who you are) I decided that I can do them at the same time. So this will be continuing, just as a slower pace. I don't think it'll be too bad. If anything it might draw out the cliffhangers I feel like leaving you guys ;P In all honesty, if writing two fics at once gets too overwhelming though, you know this one is my priority so don't worry about a hiatus or anything. I will finish this no matter what. Oh yeah. Tell me what you think of this chapter. You get to see a bit more of what Jaiden's feeling. And it's got a bit of caffeineshipping for all of you who have taken a liking to my OC pairing ;P So review please. I want to know what you think.**


	8. Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?

**Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?**

May's POV

I woke slowly, feeling more cold than usual. I sat up, stretching. Maybe Mina and Jaiden had already gotten up. I looked next to me to check. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Oh, they were definitely not up yet. There was a large gap next to me though. Why? Because Mina and Jaiden had somehow moved in their sleep. Jaiden was sprawled out on his back. Mina though, was tucked up close to him. Her head was resting just under his head. One of her hands was on his chest and the other was squashed underneath her. No doubt she'd get pins and needles when she woke up. Jaiden's right arm was around her shoulders and the other was spread out loosely. Oh gosh. They looked like they could've been married for goodness sake. I sniggered quietly to myself and took a photo of them.

"Hey lover birds," I called, "Time to get up." Mina hummed sleepily. Jaiden pulled a face.

"Quit trying to tickle me May," he said, his eyes still closed, "you know I'm not ticklish under me neck."

"Come on, wake up guys," I said, giggling. Mina wriggled her nose.

"I said stop it May," Jaiden said. He reached up with his left hand and pushed against Mina's head. Here it comes. At the contact, Mina and Jaiden's eyes shot open.

* * *

Mina's POV

Someone had touched my head. I opened my eyes immediately. My eyes widened, as I saw how I was. I was wide awake now. How had I ended up like this? I pushed myself away, blushing, not looking at Jaiden. May cracked up laughing. I blushed even more. Knowing her, she wasn't going to let this go.

"Oh my Arceus," May gasped between her laughs, "You guys looked like you could be married. You guys just needed a ring." I blushed and shook my head, not bothering to look at Jaiden. That was so embarrassing.

"Aww, come on," May cooed, "Make it official." I shook my head again. I was sure it couldn't be possible for my face to get any redder. I got up.

"Let's just go," I said.

* * *

Drew's POV

I slowly cracked my eyes open. Why was it so dark? I couldn't see anything. I had a huge headache. And I felt really weak right now. I tried to push myself up. I gritted my teeth. Why were my hands so hard to move? I frowned, only just feeling something around my wrists. Had I been handcuffed? Why was I handcuffed? Who had handcuffed me? I frowned, trying to remember.

"You're awake," a male voice said, "and you can move again. Hmm. I guess I can let you move as long as you don't try anything." I squinted, trying to see anything in the dark. The memory came flooding back of the forest and getting injected by something. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My eyes widened. I tried again. The person laughed.

"You can't talk," he said. Why? Why couldn't I talk? What had happened?

"Having you be able to talk would just be annoying," he said. What? How could he have taken my voice away? How was that even possible? What did he want with me?

"If you're wondering, I need you ok," he said, "I'm not telling you why. I'm not dumb like those villains who reveal their plan to their captives." Why me? What was the difference between me and someone else? What did I do? What for? The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"I bet you're wondering why you?" he asked. I nodded, unsure if he could even see me.

"I'm not telling," he said, laughing. I moved, trying to get out. This was freaky and I didn't like it. Maybe I could slip my hands through the cuffs.

"Don't move," he said, "You're annoying me." I continued to struggle. I admit it, I was panicking slightly. I couldn't tell what was in store for me. There was no way I wanted to stick around and find out. I wanted to get out of here. I felt something sharp poke into my arm. I felt a foreign liquid squeezed into my blood stream. I stopped all movement. It wasn't voluntary. I just couldn't move anymore. What had happened? I couldn't control any of my muscles.

"There, now you can't move," he said, sounding closer, "Made sure of it." What did he do to me? I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't make any sound.

"Now I might leave you alone for a while," he said, "so you can think things over." What did I need to think over? I couldn't figure it out.

"Oh yeah, just so you know, you aren't actually in a dark room," he said, "You're blind."

* * *

May's POV

I shivered as I felt a chill go down my spine. That bad feeling was back. I tried to shrug it off. It was nothing. Max was fine. Maybe it was because I'd be meeting up with Craig again today. Yes. That had to be it.

"I'm hungry," Jaiden complained. Mina grinned.

"Here Jaiden," Mina said, holding out a jam donut. He took it. Mina's eyes glinted mischievously. Oh dear. I had a feeling I knew why.

"Thanks," Jaiden said. He took the donut from her. I was about to yell out for him not to eat it when he took a bite, red dribbling down his chin. Jaiden's face scrunched up and he spat it back out.

"Yuck Mina," he said. Mina cracked up laughing. He stuck his tongue out his mouth.

"That's spicy, what did you do?" he asked. Just like I thought. Mina had sucked out the jam in the donut and replaced it with something else. By the looks of it, it was chili sauce.

"Chili," Mina said cheerfully in the middle of her laughter. I was right again. Jaiden scowled at her before jumping at her and tackling her to the ground.

"What put you in a cheeky mood?" he asked, tickling her stomach. Mina laughed and wriggled, but Jaiden kept her in place.

"Please guys," I said, "save the flirting and just get together." Jaiden stopped and they both blushed. He got up and held out his hand for Mina. She took it and helped her up. Another chill went down my spine and I jerked my shoulders back. Why wouldn't it go away? It felt serious.

"What's wrong May?" Mina asked.

"Nothing," I said, "just another one of those bad feelings." Jaiden frowned.

"Are you sure you don't know anything that could be causing it?" Jaiden asked, "are you sure you don't know anyone who could be in trouble?" I frowned for a moment.

"Not that I know of," I said, "All my friends and my parents are all able to protect themselves. Max would be the only one to worry about, but he was fine last time I checked."

"No-one else at all?" he questioned.

"No," I said, "why?"

"It seems to be more than just a coincidence that you're feeling this way," he said. I waved a hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said.

* * *

Renae's POV

"Roserade," I complained as she pulled me away from a battle with a Wurmple. She chattered something, emphasising it with the motioning with her hands. I just shot her a look. I didn't understand one word she'd just said. This wasn't fair. I wanted to start my journey. How was I supposed to become a top coordinator-trainer-whatever-else-I-wanted-to-be if she wouldn't let me catch my first Pokémon?

"Seriously Roserade," I said, "I can't understand a word you're saying and that's the 5th battle you've pulled me away from. Grassy doesn't need help that bad, does he?" She shot me a look. I groaned. What could me brother have gotten himself into? I couldn't imagine anything that could've happened that required my help so desperately. No, more correctly, May's help. Why May? Who was she anyway? The name sounded familiar somehow.

"Roserade, who's May?" I asked. She gave me a look that I interpreted as 'do you seriously not know?'

"I know I've heard the name before," I said in my defence, "I just can't remember." She sighed. She released some pink petals. I looked at what she'd formed. A…love heart? What?

"I don't understand," I muttered, "I wish you could speak." Roserade sighed pointing to the heart again. I frowned. What connection did that have to May? My eyes widened as I realized something. I had seen that name before. In the letters he wrote back to mum and dad. His letters were filled with things about her. Wait a minute. May was the girl he had a crush on!

"Drew loves May!" I exclaimed. Roserade rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Why did Pokémon have to take after their trainers?

"Shut up," I said, "It's not like Drew really told me." I stopped walking for a moment, frowning.

"Wait, this help Drew needs…It isn't because he's too much of a wimp to ask her out is it? Because I'm not doing that for him," I said. Roserade shook her head quickly.

"So there's something else Drew needs help with other than his pathetic love life," I said. Roserade nodded.

"Ok good," I said, "Cause Drew needs to sort out how to get his own girlfriend." She rolled her eyes again. I continued walking.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked. Roserade smacked one of her rosy hands to her head.

* * *

**A/N: So I realized, that for the past 3 chapters you hadn't heard anything from Drew. Well, that's what's happening to him. I feel so sorry for him. **

**Ok and another thing, Mina had pranked Jaiden with the chili sauce filled jam donut. That was for a reason. Because the real Jaiden and his family moved close to me, like just down the road from me close. So I came over to help him get settled and all, help him unpack. But I pranked him. It was a standard cold-water filled water balloon over the door type prank, but still funny. Because he stood there spluttering in freezing cold water while I cracked up. And then he started laughing. So I thought that it made sense that Mina pranked Jaiden. It also made a nice caffeineshipping moment. Yay! Cause surprisingly, you guys seem to like caffeineshipping. **

**And I gave you some more of Renae! Aren't you lucky. It was just to make up for the slightly shorter chapter this time. So review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Meeting in Littleroot Town

**Meeting in Littleroot Town**

May's POV

"We're here!" Mina yelled.

"Thank goodness," Jaiden exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. I giggled slightly. For the whole trip, I mean the whole trip; Mina had not left him alone. She'd been in a really cheeky mood. She'd pranked him a few times, and she wouldn't stop teasing him and I felt slightly sorry for him. Only slightly. The rest was hilarious.

"Aww come on Jaiden," I teased, "You know you enjoyed every minute of Mina's attention." He blushed. Mina's face slowly started to heat up as well. Both of them side stepped away from each other. I rolled my eyes. They weren't doing a good job at hiding their affections.

"Well, let's go," Mina said, "Um…What Pokémon do you think you'll use May?" I rolled my eyes again at her attempt to change the topic, but went along with it.

"I think I'll use Blaziken today," I said, "What about you guys?" We walked in and signed up.

"Umbreon," Mina said.

"Good choice," Jaiden said, "you haven't used her for a while. I think I'll use Jolteon again. He needs a little practise."

"You wanna practise a little before we have to compete?" Mina asked. Jaiden nodded.

"Wanna come May?" Jaiden asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. I might be able to keep an eye on them, and maybe tease them a little more. I followed them as we headed towards the practise rink. I released Blaziken. Mina released Umbreon and Jaiden let out Jolteon. The two Pokémon cried out their names and then stopped. They looked at one another. Umbreon shyly looked down as Jolteon's gaze focused on her. I had to laugh at Mina's shocked face.

"Jolteon, use discharge," Jaiden commanded. Mina shook herself out of it.

"Umbreon, use dark pulse," she said. I laughed as both Pokémon seemed to shake themselves from staring at each other and weakly used the attack.

"What?" Mina shrieked.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked. Both Pokémon bashfully dug a foot into the dirt, glancing at each other.

"They're in love," I said, unable to keep it in. I giggled at Mina and Jaiden's shocked faces.

"You guys are gonna have to train them up strong or you won't be able to battle them against each other properly," I said, "Oh my Arceus. Your Pokémon are in love!"

"But, but-but," Mina spluttered.

"Why?" Jaiden exclaimed. I grinned. Perfect time to use this line.

"They can't really help it. They reflect their trainers," I said, shooting them a sly look. The blush that coated their faces was hilarious. I dropped to the ground, laughing even more, as they both looked at each other and turned away quickly.

"You guys could save yourself so much embarrassment and just admit it to each other," I suggested. Neither of them responded. Jolteon and Umbreon were now slowly inching towards each other, looking at their trainers to see if they'd be stopped. I giggled.

"You better approve of their impending relationship," I said, "or they'll be going behind your backs." I pointed to Jolteon who was nuzzling Umbreon's cheek gently. Mina and Jaiden both blushed again. I could tell they were thinking about the connections between Pokémon and trainer. I sniggered to myself. Soon, I thought, it would come soon.

* * *

Renae's POV

"Where's May?" I asked, panting as I got to reception. Roserade had told me that Drew's case was really urgent, and though I didn't quite understand it, I could tell there was a real fear in her actions and voice. So I had run all the way to Littleroot Town. I really hoped May was here.

"Hello there, I don't think I got your name," the receptionist said, "Are you here to enter the contest?" I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I'm not. Has um…May Maple registered here?" She looked on her computer screen.

"Yes she has," she said.

"Great, can you tell me where she is, it's urgent," I said. She pointed to a door not too far away that had a sign reading 'TRAINING ARENA' on it. I sighed. She wasn't that far after all. I started to walk there when Roserade once again tugged on my hand. I groaned. I had almost no energy left. Still, I picked up my pace to a jog and came in through the door. I looked around. There were quite a people in here. All scattered around. Roserade was scanning it. I waited until her eyes focused on a group and she made a small noise of recognition. I looked in that direction. There were three of them. Two were blushing as they were commanding their Pokémon; the girl's face more red than the boy's. The third one was just watching, at least it looked like that. I had a feeling that the last girl was teasing them.

_'Roserade!'_ Roserade cried out. I sighed.

"I still can't understand you," I said, "Come on, show me where you want to go." Roserade ran ahead and I forced my tired body to run with her. I came to the group and collapsed onto the sandy floor.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"Which…one of…you is…May?" I asked, panting. I was totally exhausted. I reached around and pushed my backpack off my back and grabbed my water bottle.

"That's me," the brunette girl said. Now that she said it, she did look a lot like the girl Drew had described. Blue eyes (gorgeous in his opinion), brown hair in a dog-eared style (pretty cute he'd called it), bandana (something he'd apparently learned to love about her) and an overall innocent look about her (something he felt he needed to protect). Why didn't I recognise it before?

"Roserade wanted to talk to you," I said, unscrewing the lid and gulping down water. Maybe I could rest for a bit. I wasn't cut out for that sort of physical exercise. How did those people manage it?

* * *

May's POV

I looked at the girl, her long green hair and big green eyes. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't pick it. Was she another coordinator I had once met? How did her Roserade know me? Wait a minute…I know that Roserade. It's Drew's! A sinking feeling began to grow in my stomach. Drew never let anyone else take charge of his Pokémon, let alone his most trusted and valued one. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Had Drew been hurt?

"What is it Roserade?" I asked, "Where's Drew?"

_'You have to come May, please help me!'_ She exclaimed, half panicked. She pulled on my hand. I let her take me away from the others.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked.

_'It's Drew. He's in trouble.'_

"Trouble?" I questioned, now feeling a little sick, "What kind of trouble?" This was really bad. Drew wasn't defenceless. He was a strong trainer. For him to get into trouble…It had to be pretty bad.

_'He was attacked. We went off track and into the forest and Drew was so angry and upset that he didn't even notice. And when he did notice, it sounded like you were calling him and he went off the hook. He completely ignored my warnings of something bad and chased after it. We got to a clearing and I when I turned, someone dressed in a black cape was squeezing something into him with a huge needle. He sent me for help, but Renae can't understand me and I didn't know who else to go to because you're the only one I could think of and I knew where you'd be and it took some convincing to get Renae to take me and please May, you have to help Drew. He's in trouble.'_ Forest? Mysterious non-existent callings? Attack? I frowned. Those all sounded like things that happened to Mina.

"It's ok Roserade," I said, trying to calm her franticness, "We'll get help. I'll-" I cut myself off. I couldn't look for him now. I'd promised Craig…I couldn't back out now. Maybe I could shorten it a little. I calmly patted her on the head, trying to make sure she'd settle down a bit. That was the first thing I could do. I guess I'd have to take this to Gama and see what they could make of it. This sounded like something more high class than just your standard police case. This sounded serious.

"Who's Renae?" I asked after a while.

_'Drew's younger sister,'_ Roserade said.

"Could you take her back?" I asked. Roserade shook her head.

_'I couldn't stand to wait anymore. It's already been a whole day and a half now,' she said, 'and I couldn't survive a whole trip home with her. May, you have to find Drew and I want to come with and help. I'll be in your command like any of your other Pokémon, just please help me find Drew. I'm scared.'_ I gave her a sympathetic smile. For Pokémon, losing their trainer would be pretty scary, especially if they were close like Drew and Roserade were. To Roserade, losing Drew would be like losing her dad in a way.

"Alright," I said slowly, "I can't help straight away because I promised someone else something and I can't go back on it, but I'll shorten the trip and then search as soon as I can. Until then, if you want to help, I guess I'll have to leave you in someone else's care. Let me talk to Mina and Jaiden." I looked at Renae. She looked about ready to pass out.

"Maybe you can take Renae to a bedroom or something so she can rest. When you come back, I'll be ready," I said. She groaned and then nodded.

_'Just don't leave yet. I want to come with.'_

"I promise."

* * *

"Oh Jaiden!" I cried out, "You were right!"

"What was I right about?" he asked, looking confused.

"That troubled feeling I was having," I said. I felt so guilty for ignoring it now.

"Huh? I'm confused," he said.

"Drew's in trouble," I said. I quickly explained to them what Roserade had told me.

"And I have to go camping with Craig still," I said, "which means I can't even go looking for him now."

"Why?" Mina asked, "Surely if you said something, Craig wouldn't force you to."

"You know Gama has other agents," I said, "Jacob can afford to let me off a few days, especially if it's to pay off my debt."

"You keep saying that," Jaiden said, "that's so wrong. I don't think that's what it means."

"I do," I said, "but the point is, I can't go looking and if we're inactive, I think Roserade will go up the wall."

"Let me guess," Mina said, "You want us to baby sit her and Renae."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I want you two to do me a favour. Can you do it for me, please?"

"Depends on what it is," Jaiden said. Mina smacked him lightly over the head.

"Jay's kidding," she said, "We'll do anything within reason."

"I want you to start the search for Drew. Take Renae and Roserade with you. Maybe stop off at Renae's house and drop her home on the way or something, but you need to take them with you somehow, but can you please start the search for me while I'm away? And bring it up with Jacob, Drew's whole case. Because there seems to be something a little bigger than your average criminal going on here. I think Drew was kidnapped by the same person who spooked you Mina." She gasped.

"Then Drew's in big trouble," she said, "Sure we'll help you. And maybe don't you think we ought to keep Renae with us? She might know something about Drew that we don't that could help." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sounds good actually," I said, "ok, I'll see if I can find Craig now and shorten me trip."

"Good luck," Jaiden called after me as I ran out. Please let this work out for me. Please let Drew be ok.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not getting any of this out for ages guys. I had my cousin over that I haven't seen for 3 years. He's been in Germany. So I was excited and been a little slack with writing. Also have an assignment, but I thought I might give you something to stew on for a little while. **

**So Roserade and Renae caught up to May. Yay! And once again, slight caffeineshipping ;P Just to annoy you. Don't worry though, I think they're close to getting together now. Not too much longer. Tell me what you think in a review ;P**


	10. Intermission

**Intermission**

May's POV

I ran around, looking for any sign of Craig. Where was he? Why was it that he came at the wrong times, but was not here when I wanted him? This was so frustrating!

"Craig!" I yelled, hoping just maybe he could hear me over the noise. Come on. He said he'd be here.

"Hey May." I spun around quickly, kind of relieved to see him face.

"Craig," I said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, "You look kinda worried."

"I'm fine," I lied, "Just something has come up." His face showed concern.

"If you want, we can cancel the trip," he offered. Yes, my mind screamed.

"No," I said. I mentally kicked myself. What was I doing?

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean I can-"

"It's fine," I said, cutting him off, "I feel guilty for it if I didn't go. Maybe just overnight though. And today. I can sacrifice this contest."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "I just need to pack a few things." He grinned.

"Come on then," he said, leading the way out. He tugged me up to a shiny new red car.

"Who's car?" I asked.

"Mine," he said, twirling the keys.

"You drive?" I said in astonishment, "Aren't you too young?"

"Shh," he hissed, "just don't tell my dad."

"Ok then," I said, giggling slightly. This was the top anti-villains son…Who was illegally driving. And I was about to get in the car with him. He opened the door for me.

"How gentlemanly," I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I am a gentleman," he said. I couldn't help but blush. That was so unexpected. But I found myself wishing…That it was Drew's lips against my skin instead.

* * *

Drew's POV

I was blind. I was blind! What had he done? Why was I blind? What had he done to me? He hadn't gouged my eyes out had he? Eww, that was a gross thought. No don't think of that. No, he couldn't have done that. I could still move my eyes, I just couldn't see. Why was it black anyway? I always used to think that when a person was blind, they'd see white. Their eyes would be milky white after all, it made sense they'd just see white. Right? I could hear the door creak. I once again tried to tug at my chains, trying to do anything to get away from him. For the past…I have no idea how long I'd been here, he'd done nothing but taunt me and laugh and give me another injection as soon as I could move again. I'd tried not to move, so he wouldn't do it, be as soon as he entered, I just felt like I had to push myself away from him. It was an automatic reaction. Something about him just made me do that. Was it because I was blind.

"You're moving again," he said, "Isn't it a shame you can't do anything?" Shame for me. I doubted it was for him. That was why he'd kept me immobile isn't it? He laughed and it sent a very unpleasant chill down my spine.

"Poor Drew, you're so useless," he mocked. I shivered again. How did he know my name?

"It won't be long now," he said, "Soon your precious little rose will be coming along to get you." Precious little rose? Who was that? I frowned. The only person I associated roses with was…MAY! How did she know? Why was she coming? For me?

"Oh I know she'd coming," he said, "I know she's heard by now. Your dear little sister brought your faithful Roserade and told your precious little rose all about it. She'll be coming now." I wished I could see, move, tear his throat out! The way he said little rose made me so angry.

"Only she's not really your little rose anymore is she?" he said. I snapped angrily with my teeth, the only thing I could do that didn't make me completely helpless.

"Why don't you just watch and see?" he said. I flinched slightly as I felt a needle in my arm, liquid pulsing into my veins. I froze up and then relaxed, unable to move myself.

"Now just watch and you won't enjoy," he said, "But you can't stop watching this." An image swirled in front of me. What was going on? Wasn't I blind? There was May!...And another boy? Who wasn't me? I felt slightly crushed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. That was supposed to be me! I was the one who was supposed to make her blush. It was my job to kiss her.

"Your little rose, isn't yours anymore," he whispered. No. It had to be a nightmare. May couldn't be actually doing this. No. NO! That wasn't right! May was mine! She was mine! I tried to move, speak, get the image away, but none of it would work.

"Your little rose…She's not yours anymore."

* * *

Mina's POV

I paced back and forth at the camp sight. Renae had already gone to sleep and I'd had to return Roserade to prevent her worried rambling from waking the girl.

But that didn't stop me from being frustrated. And I couldn't sleep either. It was so annoying and unfair. Right now, I was hoping that maybe I'd just use up all my energy and just drop asleep from exhaustion.

Surprisingly enough, Jaiden was awake as well. He looked tense though, which was not something usual for him. He was always so calm and relaxed. I was the one who was hot-headed and impulsive.

"It's so unfair," I hissed, finally unable to hold it in any longer, "you know. This whole thing with May and Craig. Anyone can tell with one glance that May and Drew are totally head over heels for each other, but she has to date that guy!" And May should be the one frantically searching for him alongside Roserade, because together they'd make a much better team. They both were worried sick over Drew.

"I don't really think May has to date him," Jaiden said, "But she won't listen. She thinks it's all part of her debt."

"That's just the thing!" I exclaimed, "It's the whole debt thing that **_really_** annoys me. Being forced to do it because she owes him!" Stupid. It was all stupid. Jaiden nodded and I just continued to rant. I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Just focused on the one thing that had been bugging me like crazy.

And maybe that's why when Jaiden was suddenly in front of me, I was so surprised, I almost fell over in an attempt not to run into him. Talk about a May move.

"Mina, I can't do it anymore," he said, gripping my shoulders tightly. I looked at his face. He was dead serious. Whatever this was about, he'd mean it.

"Can't do what?" I asked.

"I can't go on like this," he said, "Being your friend." I let out an involuntary whimper. Jaiden didn't want to be friends with me anymore? What did I do wrong?

"Is it because I'm impulsive?" I questioned, my voice coming out as a high pitched squeak, "Because I'll change. I promise." I would. I know people said don't ever change who you are for a person, but Jaiden was so special. He'd been there through thick and thin and I couldn't bear the thought of him not being friends with me. I would change for him. I had to. He meant so much.

He shook his head, his expression softening slightly.

"It's not that," he said, "I just can't pretend anymore." Pretend? You mean he'd been pretending to be my friend the whole time? I looked at him, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. Who else had been pretending to be my friend? Did May think the same way?

"Pretend what?" I choked out, scared of the answer. He blushed slightly.

"Pretend not to notice how cute you are," he said, "especially when you're worked up and passionate. Or how beautiful and caring you are." I was beautiful? Cute? Caring? I blushed. Did he really think of me like that? Then why did he not want to be my friend?

"You're lying," I said bluntly. He wouldn't be saying that if he didn't want to be my friend.

"Why would you think I'm lying?" He said, his grip on my shoulders tightening, "You're the most amazing person I know Mina. I'm telling the truth. I can't ignore how much it hurts me to see you daily and not able to get close. And I can't ignore your beautiful eyes. And it makes me just want…to…kiss…you…" His hands shifted from my shoulders to my waist and the back of my head as he dropped his head. I stood, completely frozen, as his lips softly pressed against mine. And then I snapped to reality. I slowly closed my eyes. He started to pull away and instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please don't," I whispered.

"What?" He asked, his voice quiet. I stood on tiptoes and caught his lips against, enjoying the sparks that went off behind my closed eyes. May was right. Pokémon did reflect their trainers. And I had only just realized…I was in love with my best friend.

"Jay," I whispered, pulling back only a little, his breath ghosting over my lips.

"Yeah?"

"I can't go on being friends either," I told him.

"Then be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Eww guys!" Someone exclaimed, "I knew you liked each other and all, but yuck. That's not what I wanted to see." I opened my eyes, surprised. Had I been hearing things? No, apparently Jaiden heard it too.

"You owe me!" Someone else exclaimed, "I win. Cough it up." I turned my head. One figure was outlined, reaching into their pockets while the other was holding out their hand expectantly.

"Launa! Kiara!" I exclaimed in horror. This was possibly the worst time they could have caught us. They both turned.

"Oh hey you guys," Launa said, "You made me lose 20 Pokédollars." She handed it to Kiara.

"Only because you bet Mina and Jaiden wouldn't be together the next time we saw them," Kiara said, pocketing it.

"Well how was I supposed to know ok?" Launa complained, "They've both been really stubborn until now. And Jaiden's been too chicken to make a move."

"Obviously not," Kiara said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Launa shrugged, "Just thought we'd drop by, but now that we're here…" Launa smirked and shot a look at Kiara. I didn't like that.

"And you're a couple…" Kiara continued, catching on and smirking.

"We've got a little something we have to do now," Launa finished. Only one thought went through my head; run.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't gotten any of this out for ages. I have 3 reasons. 1, at first I had no idea what I was going to do in this chapter. 2, I have had a case of downright laziness and lack of motivation. 3, I've had a ton of end of term assessments I've had to do which have taken priority. So I'm really sorry, but that's just how it worked out. **

**Now. Let me say, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MAYCONTESTDREW AND CONTESTSHIPPER16! They're both completely amazig and they let me use their OC's in this last chapter. Why? You may be asking? BECAUSE I finally let caffeineshipping happen and I wanted to recognise these two amazing people who have been really supportive of my OC pairing. Because maycontestdrew was the one who actually came up with the name and Contestshipper16 has been so supportive that I just had to thank both of them. I know others of you are supporting caffeineshipping too, but there are way too many of you to mention, so thanks to all you caffeineshippers and the moment you've been waiting for has finally happened.**

**I'd like to once again thank maycontestdrew and Contestshipper16 for letting me use their OC's. I do not own either of them.**

**Launa belongs maycontestdrew**

**Kiara belongs to Contestshipper16**

** I finally let Mina and Jaiden get together ;P So they can stop being the dense couple you just want to get together now. Hope you liked it and tell me what thought in a review.**


	11. Seeping poison

**Seeping poison**

May's POV

I had to admit, Craig's driving wasn't too bad at all; which was both comforting and alarming at the same time. How long had he been driving before this?

I watched his hands and feet work the car, almost as if it were natural to him.

"When did you start driving?" I blurted. He chuckled.

"Don't tell dad, but I've known how to drive since I was 10," he said, "My older sister taught me."

"You have an older sister too?" I asked, "Why would she teach you at that age?" He laughed again.

"Well, she's always been a bit of a rebel," he said.

"Do you get along with her?" I asked, remembering how some people didn't get along with their siblings as well as others. Take Jaiden and Mina. Jaiden got along well with all his family, but Mina had more trouble.

She didn't get along with her younger sister at all. Her parents were sort of neutral, but she adored her older brother.

"Yep," Craig said, "Sure I get along with her. We're pretty close. Maybe you could meet her?" I gulped, but smiled anyway.

"I'd love that," I said through gritted teeth.

"Now, where's your house?" he asked as we came into the main city of Petalburg."

"Not the next one, but the street after, turn right, then the first left," I directed, "you can just drop me off and I'll grab a few things."

"Ok," he said. He drove where I had directed him and parked the car.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll be back in a moment ok? I'll be real quick." He chuckled.

"It's fine," he said, "I don't mind."

* * *

"Max!" I yelled, running inside.

"May!" I looked up in time to see him jump from the top of the staircase.

"Ouch," I moaned, as I was tackled, rather harshly, to the ground and then squashed by the weight of my not-so-little brother.

"May you're home! I thought you were at a contest today," he said.

"I was," I said, rubbing my head, "get off me. You weigh a ton." He scrambled off and shot me a fairly unhappy look.

"I don't weigh a ton," he protested, "I exercise."

"I meant you're heavy," I said, "too heavy for my body."

"What are you home for?" he asked, "you said you had a contest."

"I have to get a few things," I said, "I've had a change in plans. I'm going overnight camping with Craig instead. Can you help me find my travel bag?"

"Who's Craig?" Max said, "Your boyfriend?" I could hear the teasing in his voice, but the funny thing was; I didn't even blush.

"Maybe," I said, knowing at some point he would be, "just help me."

"May's got a boyfriend!" Max yelled, skipping away, "Just wait til dad hears this!"

* * *

"Do you need help?" Craig asked. I looked at my small travel bag, wondering what gave him the impression that I needed help.

"No, that's ok," I said, "It's not heavy or very large." I opened the back door and chucked it in the mess that was there. He wouldn't mind would he?

I hopped back into the front and he started the car again.

"Would you mind if I quickly stopped at my house?" he asked, "I have to get a few things too."

"Sure," I said, "Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged as he pulled away from the curb.

"I dunno," he said, "You seem kinda eager to go." I let out a dry laugh. If only he knew why I was so eager. I felt absolutely terrible about this, but I couldn't focus on that. This was for Drew's survival. At least that was what I was telling myself.

He parked the car again and I only just noticed that he'd stopped in front of a rather large house.

He pulled the handbrake on and turned the car off.

"I won't be long," he said, "I'll get a few things, talk to my sister and be right out."

"That's ok," I said, "I can wait patiently." He ran inside.

As soon as he left though, I started to fidget. I'd been telling myself I was ready for this, to accept what was coming, but I was having my doubts. I didn't feel ready.

Stop it May! I screamed at myself in my head. You are ready! Stop thinking about the bad stuff.

"Ready to go?" Craig asked as he shoved something in the back.

"Yep," I said, smiling.

"Great," he said, jumping in the driver's seat, "Now it's about a 4 hour drive. Pick something you'd like to listen to if you're bored." He gestured to a bunch of CDs lazily thrown at my feet. I picked them up and sifted through, only half interested. Anything would be better than the silence that would no doubt be accompanied with this trip.

* * *

Mina's POV

How did I get into this? What was I doing?

I gasped as I felt the prick of a knife against my back.

I took a few steps forwards, almost tripping over.

"That's right. Just keep going."

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I wanted to struggle against the bonds that held me when I saw Mina, looking scared. How did we get into this? What I wouldn't do to have my hands free.

A prick of a knife at my neck reminded me that this wasn't optional.

Where was May when you needed her? Actually if May was here, she'd probably not be able to do much.

This was crazy.

"Now do exactly as I tell you and no-one gets hurt."

* * *

May's POV

Just like I thought; the whole car trip was filled with only the sound of music and the occasional answer to a short question.

"We're here," Craig announced as he turned down a gravel road. I caught sight of a smallish log cabin.

"I thought we were camping," I said. He chuckled.

"We are," he said, "but I didn't mean as in tent camping." He parked the car just out the front. I stepped out, stretching. I frowned when I noticed it was already getting dark.

"Come on," he said, grabbing a backpack from the back, "it's already late. Let's set up." I nodded and grabbed my travel bag. I guess this wouldn't be long at all.

* * *

"May…I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you." I closed my eyes, trying to avoid Craig's piercing eyes. I knew this was coming. I knew it. I just wasn't expecting to hear it so soon. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "That was presumptuous wasn't it?"

"It's ok," I said. Think it's not being forced. Pretend you love him, I thought to myself.

"I like you too," I said, lying with a smile on my face. I opened my eyes. He was smiling and blushing, but he looked extremely happy.

"Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, "I know it's sudden, but I think if you give me a chance, you could learn to love me." That's what I was relying on.

"Yes," I said.

* * *

Drew's POV

The next time he came in, I didn't even flinch. I was used to him coming in, taunting me, and injecting me every time I could move again.

I held out my arm, making it easier for him to inject whatever that stuff that made it so I couldn't move into me.

There was no point in struggling against it anymore. I couldn't really go far.

He laughed.

"Have you lost the will to fight already?" he said, "Don't worry. I'm not actually here to make you immobile this time." He wasn't? Was I finally going to be able to do something other than sit and wait in this state?

"No," he said, "I have something for you to see. And I'd like to see your reaction. Even if you can't talk." But I couldn't see. How was I supposed to watch something?

I drew in a sharp breath as another needle poked into my veins, hitting the same bruise it always did. Couldn't he change the spot? Just to make this less torturous.

An image spiralled around in front of me. This again.

There was May…And that boy again! What? I could hear this time?

"Hey, I know this wasn't what you were hoping it would be, but thanks for taking me anyway," May said.

"Hey that's ok," the boy said, "I understand Sapphire. You've got a busy life." Sapphire? Busy life? What? Why'd he call her Sapphire? What else did May do outside of the contests I see her at.

"Stop it Craig," May said, "You have to stop calling me Sapphire. Someone will find out." So the boy's name was Craig? Ha! That wasn't nearly as nice sounding as Drew was. Find out what though? What was May talking about?

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just look at your eyes and I can see why they call you that."

"Stop distracting me!" she exclaimed, "I was meant to say, I'll make this trip up to you another day." He put his arms around her waist.

"That's ok," he said, "I'll probably come in more often. My dad won't deny you time to come see your boyfriend." May had a boyfriend! The image swirled away. May had a boyfriend! What? When? How? Why? Then if she had a boyfriend, why did she kiss me that day? Is that why she said sorry? Is that why she refused to talk to me after?

I strained against the chains, anger making me want to lash out. She'd led me on. I'd thought she'd liked me. She'd toyed with my emotions. How could she? I didn't think May would be like that.

"Aww isn't someone fired up," he mocked, "Isn't that a shame, to see your little rose has been snatched away." I snapped my teeth angrily and let out a seething hiss. I paused briefly as my teeth clamped down on something. It was smooth and cylindrical. I put more pressure on.

"Oh yes, go ahead and take your anger out on that," he said, his voice reminding me of nails scratching down a blackboard, "But is that really worth it." All I could think about was the was May had very heartlessly played me. I'm sure I'd been such an easy target. I'm sure she'd had fun doing it too. She was heartless.

I heard a crack and my teeth smashed whatever it was in my mouth. I choked as a bitter tasting liquid touched my tongue and slid down my throat. I tasted a slightly metallic flavour of blood. The glass had cut my tongue.

His laughter rang out.

"Way to kill yourself," he said, "maybe I won't have to do much at all." What was he talking about?

"You just poisoned yourself," he said, "I wonder what May would think when she finds out it's all her fault." I spat out everything in my mouth.

"Too late," he said, "you've already swallowed some. Just wait for the effects. That will be fun won't it? You'll be wishing I'd paralysed you."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated this for ages and I am so sorry. I've been so reluctant because I knew what I'd have to put in this chapter. This is the creepist chapter I've written by far. I'M SO SORRY! MAY AND CRAIG GOT TOGETHER! Please don't hate me, I ALREADY HATE MYSELF! WAH! I feel so sorry for Drew, but I had to do that to him. I'm so sorry!**

**Review. I need some encouragement right about now. And a huge tub of raspberry ice-cream.**


	12. Stalemate

Stalemate

May's POV

I sighed as I was finally dropped off in front of the Gama base. Craig drove, turned around and parked by the curb. He rolled the window down.

"Hey, thanks," I said, "I really mean it. It was fun."

"No problem," he said, "Well I'll see you around ok." He leaned out and pecked my check.

Grinning, he rolled the window up and drove away again.

I wasn't even blushing that time.

"May?"

I turned to see Mina and Jaiden both running towards me…What were they wearing?

Mina was wearing a strapless peach colour dress. With no jacket. What was she thinking?

And Jaiden was wearing a navy blue suit. He hated fancy clothes.

Just what had gotten into them?

"What are you wear-"

"Don't ask," Mina snapped, cutting me off, "Just get me out of this thing."

Both Jaiden and Mina quickly ran inside. That was confusing.

And where was Renae? And Roserade?

_'Oh thank goodness, May you're back.'_ Well that answered that for me. I saw Roserade running towards me.

"Where's Renae?" I asked. Roserade shrugged.

_'She left.'_

"What?"

_'She said she'd leave it up to you guys because she couldn't really do much to help. She knows nothing about Drew.'_

"Oh. What about Mina and Jaiden? Any clue what's gotten into them?" Roserade shrugged again.

_'I have no clue. I woke up, they were gone, me and Renae went looking for them. When we found them, that's how they were. They haven't stopped running since.'_

"Strange," I said.

_'Can we find Drew now?'_

"I have to wait for Mina and Jaiden," I said, "I'll need their help."

I went in, deciding to wait for them outside the change room.

* * *

Pretty soon, Mina and Jaiden had come out and gotten ready to look for Drew.

Jaiden had somehow gotten a position and we were all heading there.

"So how was the camping trip with Craig?" Mina asked.

"Terrible," I said, giving them a look that meant I did not want to talk about it.

I stopped as I noticed something shiny on Jaiden's finger. On his ring finger. On his left hand.

"What's that?" I asked. He frowned in confusion. I pointed to his hand Mina's gaze followed, looking to the plain gold band on his finger.

"Jaiden!" she shrieked, "You didn't take it off!"

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Just a run in with Mina's crazy friends," Jaiden muttered. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ok, they forced me down the aisle," Mina admitted.

"Forced?" I questioned teasingly.

"Oh for goodness sake, try having your friend have a knife at your back and see if you don't walk," she snapped.

"And so you guy got married?" I asked.

"If you put it that way," Jaiden said.

"They forced us to get married," Mina said. Again, I wasn't sure how forced it was, but if that's what she'd go with.

I looked at Jaiden.

"So husband before boyfriend huh? I thought you'd have asked her out first," I said.

"I tried!" He exclaimed, "And I did. I asked her out like 10 minutes before her friends came and got us to change into those stupid things. They got us into the church and before I knew it, I was at the alter saying I do."

"How did they convince you of that?" I asked. Mina and Jaiden blushed.

"Well, we may have believed them when they said you were getting married to Drew," Mina said. I blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to get married to someone when one, I'm too young and two, I have a boyfriend," I said, almost choking at the word boyfriend.

"I don't know!" Mina exclaimed, "I wasn't thinking properly. Don't forget that this is underage as well-" she put on a blue topaz encrusted silver ring on her finger "-We just kinda have to go with it." I was glad she didn't say anything about my 'boyfriend', but from the look in both Mina and Jaiden's eyes, I knew that they knew who I was talking about.

They were so lucky to have each other.

Jaiden, who was in front, slowed down and put his arms out, stopping us both.

"We're getting close," he said, "I'd say it's about time to slow down and sneak our way in."

I nodded, adorning the black mask over my face that I used for missions.

I looked to see Mina and Jaiden had done the same.

We looked at each other and nodded.

It was time to rescue Drew.

* * *

Drew's POV

I gritted my teeth as another seizure shook my body, making my head smack into the walls several times. The poison was affecting me. I could feel it. I'd been feeling convulsions for however long it had been since drinking the poison.

I could taste the vile bitter taste as it frothed up in my mouth.

My breathing was heavy and hard.

My body was covered in sweat.

I could only hope it would end soon.

I shook again, trying to cry out, but failing as I had no voice.

I barely heard the door open and the footsteps come towards me.

"Drew, your rescuers are here. It's time to make your purpose known," he said. I heard the rattling of chains and suddenly I was hoisted to my feet.

I shook uncontrollably and almost feel down again under my own weight.

He half dragged, half lead me. I blindly followed. With my hands still chained behind my back, what else was I supposed to do.

I buckled to the ground and vomited as another convulsion shook me.

"You're useless," he spat, dragging me back up. He stabbed a needle into my arm, injecting liquid into me that instantly paralysed me. Sharp pain twisted my internal organs.

I needed this to end. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Was he taking me somewhere to finally kill me?

Could this finally be the end?

* * *

May's POV

I followed Jaiden as he tracked where Drew was. All the while, Mina was holding the string to her bow taught, arrow nocked and ready. I gripped a dagger in each hand, ready to strike.

But surprisingly, there had been nothing. It had been surprisingly easy.

"Here," Jaiden whispered, "he should be behind this door."

"Well hurry up," I said.

"I'm getting there," he said, "I have to see what kind of-" he grabbed the handle and turned. It opened. "-lock it has?"

No lock? That was so weird.

We all cautiously walked in, weapons poised to kill.

Where was Drew? I didn't see him.

"You finally came. I was getting a little bored just sitting and waiting here."

The lights flicked on.

I saw a man, maybe somewhere in his 40s, with brown hair, the beginnings of white speckled at the edges and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How did you know we were here?" He laughed and it made my blood run cold.

"If you must know, I'm Nathan," he said, "I've known you'd come from the very start, ever since I kidnapped this little boy here." He yanked on a chair and my blood ran dry.

It was Drew.

"Give him back!" Mina yelled, aiming. Nathan laughed again.

"You may not want to do that emerald coffee," he said, "or should I say Mina?" She gasped and the weapon dropped from her hands.

"How do you know that?" Jaiden asked, growling.

"You'll find I know a lot more than you think Black coffee," he said, "or do you prefer Jaiden?" He clicked his fingers and Mina screamed. I turned in time to see her get encapsulated my some sort of purple bubble.

"Mina!" Jaiden yelled. The bubbled floated away, carrying Mina with it.

"Better run boy," Nathan said, "If you don't hurry, that will poison her. Wouldn't want to lose your girlfriend after you just got her."

"Go," I said, seeing that Jaiden looked torn, "You get Mina, I'll deal with this guy."

"If you're sure," he said.

"Go," I said, "Mina needs you." He nodded and ran out.

"Call if you need me," he yelled. The door slammed shut.

"Well," Nathan said, "Now that those two are out the way, it's just you, me and Drew." I leapt forwards. Nathan didn't even flich.

"You may noth want to harm me," he said.

"Why not?" I hissed.

"Take a good look at Drew," he said.

I looked at Drew. Why wasn't he moving? He was just staring blankly ahead.

I gasped.

His eyes were milky white.

"Drew!" I yelled, "What's wrong with you?" Nathan laughed.

"He can't hear you," he said, "Poor little Drew here is under my complete control. He can't see, he can't move and he only hears what I tell him. And see his pale, sickly complexion? He's poisoned. Because of you." Me? What did I do? What did he do?

"Drew!" I yelled again. Nathan smiled, his lips curling back into a very twisted, sick and evil smile.

"Hey Drew," he whispered loudly, "your little rose is here. Would you like to say something to her?" Drew's lips curled up into a scowl, his blind eyes somehow seemingly looking at me. What did I do? Who was 'his little rose?' Roserade! I looked down to the rose Pokémon, who looked agitated and tense.

"Oh I forgot," Nathan said, laughing loudly, "You can't speak either." I jumped forwards, aiming to stab him, onto to have him duck out the way.

I turned, only to see him glaring at me, his hand holding Drew up by his neck.

"Touch me and Drew dies," he said.

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" I asked, swiping at him again.

"Remember I said Drew was poisoned?" he asked, "Well, turns out, only I have the antidote." I froze, lowering my daggers.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," he said.

"Me?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" I asked. The pounding on the door of what I assumed was Mina and Jaiden almost made me miss the answer.

"Everyone knows to take over the world, you have to get rid of the biggest anti-villain out there," he said, "Turns out Jacob has a weak link."

"What?" I asked, not getting it.

"You're Jacob's weak link, and so I need you if I'm going to get him to fall."

"Who says I'm going to let you?" I challenged. Nathan shrugged.

"Either you hand yourself over or Drew dies," he said, "and I happen to know Drew is your weak link." I paused.

"Tick tock," Nathan said, "time's running out for Drew."

I looked at Drew, my heart aching.

I wanted to save him.

I had a duty as an anti-villain team member.

Which to choose?

I looked at Drew's sickly complex and made up my mind.

"I choose not-"

"MAY!"

It happened quickly. A scream for my name. The door finally burst open. A scraping sound. Twang. An arrow whizzed past me.

I screamed as the arrow went through and struck into human flesh.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Please do not kill me for this!**

**I feel so bad for this cliffhanger. I'M SO SORRY!**

**But at least I finally told you who the bad guy was right? I told you it wasn't Craig. I think I did anyway.**

**Oh and just to put you in even more suspense, I'm going away next week. I don't think I'll get another chappie out for a while, because I am taking a hiatus. From FFn totally. I thought I'd give you all an early warning rather than tell you the night before I go. I don't know how long it will be, but I'm taking longer off. I'm sorry. I need this hiatus. Lately my wrists and fingers have been hurting from typing. At first, it was ok and I thought it would go away, but it's getting worse. It's even starting to hurt slightly just to use my hands. This is not good as you can probably tell. I fear if I continue to write without this break, I may end up damaging my wrists and have to go on a permanent hiatus. So I'm sure you can all understand I don't want to have to do that so this break it necessary for me to continue writing. I don't know how long I will be going for. All I know it I have to make sure that it no longer hurts anymore before I can come back. I will try to be back as soon as I can, but for now, I will be on hiatus starting from next week. I'm sorry guys, but if you want me to continue writing, I'm afraid this is how it's going to have to go.**

**On a different note, please review, tell me what you thought.**


End file.
